Z Warriors: The Secret Wars
by Musashisama
Summary: While on a trip the Z warriors all get pulled into a secret war spanning time and space while running into some old friends and new along with some old and new enemies. Rated PG for extensive use of the ancient art of ButtWhoop. Chi Chi fans should like
1. The Cave of Time

DBZ: The Secret Wars  
  
BM: Hello, Come one Come All to my Very first fan fiction. Brought to you by Fanfiction.net.  
  
JJ: and typed by his one and only son, yours truly  
  
Disclaimer: Last time I checked was not Akira Toriyama, so it's safe to assume I don't own DBZ. I'm not Stan Lee either, nor do I own Marvel Comics. ( Though in a perfect world I would own both.  
  
"text" indicates speech  
  
'text' indicates thought  
  
*cough* indicates action  
  
Chapter 1: The cave of time  
  
Two figures were walking across the fields of the world of the kais, A tall younger figure, and a shorter figure, stooped over with age. The two had an appointment to keep, the same appointment that had been kept by the elder of the two and his ancestors at this time every century. As They walked across the field they came upon a cave. The older one was already sensing the various energies. The cave was just one of many nexus points where time streams came together.  
"Listen up", said the older, shorter one in a voice clearly showing its age"This is very important." "Someone is coming, and he will meet us at the time nexus."  
"Um, excuse me," interrupted the younger one.  
"What is it?!" Snapped the elder of the two, obviously irritated at being interrupted.  
"I was just wondering, What is a time nexus?"  
"WHAT?!" screeched the older one in his somewhat unpleasant voice "What kind of a pitiful excuse for a kai are you?" "How could you not know what a time nexus is?!" The younger one now revealed to be Kaibito, obviously embarrassed, began to nervously fidget with his fingers.  
"I'm sorry sir," said the embarrassed kai, "But we have lived in peaceful times and I have not been in need of that particular knowledge." The elder, obviously elder kai, was still slightly disgruntled but finally said,  
"A nexus is a point in space where several timelines cross paths, It is through this particular nexus that Mirai Trunks was able to warn Goku and it is for this reason that when a timeline is changed by someone from the future that it becomes it's own timeline." "What I don't understand is how someone from Earth can know that and a KAI like yourself doesn't!" Yelled the kai. Kaibito looked down out of embarrassment. "This one is a special one however," continued the kai, "Many beings from many timelines like ourselves meet in this cave to record major time altering events, such as Buu."  
"But ancestor", Interrupted the younger of the kais, "If this has been going on for so long on this very planet, why is it that I have never known of it or been to one of the meetings?" asked Kaibito looking genuinely confused.  
"That's because, like you said yourself, you have been living in peaceful times and these meetings are for emergencies, which I would have said if you hadn't interrupted me!" finished the elder of the kais, looking more than a little annoyed at the naivety of his descendant.  
As the two walked on into the cave, the elder didn't even miss a beat, and walked up to a wall that appeared to be solid stone and right through it.  
'I will never get used to him doing things like that' thought the younger of the kais as he walked up to the wall, and ran smack into it.  
"Would you stop clowning around and hurry up!" yelled the elder kai as he stuck his head back through the wall. Mumbling something about crotchety kais, Kaibito finally managed to make his way through the wall and onto the other side.  
Once they were both on the other side they began walking again. Elder kai walked straight up to a book floating in space. The younger kai looked around and noticed that though they felt like they were walking on solid ground, they were actually floating in space. As the elder came up to the book he looked and frowned, grunted a little bit, and then finally spoke.  
"This is not good, not good at all."  
"What is not good ancestor?" questioned the younger kai.  
"According to the signs the sixth age of life is about to end, and this time it will be permanent."  
"THAT CAN NOT BE ALLOWED TO HAPPEN!" said a thunderous voice. Then suddenly a doorway of light appeared in the fabric of face. At this Kaibito seemed extremely confused but elder kai acted as if it happened every day.  
"Ancestor, what is going on around hear?" Kaibito questioned, seeming more confused at his ancestors reaction than at the door that seemed to defy the known laws of physics, even for the kais.  
"Calm down, it's simply the watcher." Replied elder kai, not seeming to realize that this response seemed to baffle his descendant even more. At that, the elder kai proceeded through the door. Realizing that was probably the best explanation he was going to receive for now, he followed his ancestor's example and continued through the door of light.  
  
BM: HA HA HA, evil cliffy.  
  
JJ: So, have you decided what's going to happen next?  
  
BM: maybe  
  
JJ: What is it?  
  
BM: I'll never tell, ha ha ha, you'll just have to wait and find out just like everyone else.  
  
JJ: That's no fair, I'm family. *Pouts*  
  
BM: You still have to wait, until next time, please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Counsel

Z Warriors: The Secret Wars  
  
BM: I got this chapter out pretty soon huh?  
  
JJ: yup.I'm happy about it *grins* I thought I would never find out what happens next.  
  
BM: I told you that you would find out eventually  
  
JJ: Yeah, Yeah.  
  
BM: So do you want to do the disclaimer or should I?  
  
JJ: You can do it  
  
BM: OK  
  
Disclaimer: (As I said in the previous chapter) *yawns* I claim no ownership of DBZ or Marvel Yadda Yadda Yadda, Now on to the story.  
  
Chapter 2: Counsel  
  
As Elder Kai and Kaibito stepped through the door of light they went from the time cave to the watcher's headquarters, Elder Kai looked around. As the old kai looked around he spotted two other beings. One being was a tall, well muscled being dressed in a helmet with wings on the top and a cape. The most significant thing about him was the large hammer he carried. (JJ: One cyber cookie to whoever can guess who this is) Standing next to him was an even larger personage. Elder Kai could not tell if he was as muscled as the first figure due to his many cloaks. He had long white hair and a neatly trimmed white beard. This person had two significant features about him. The first was the patch over his eye and the second was the large spear he carried. (JJ: I don't even know who this is) Immediately the older of the two spoke.  
"Hello Elder Kai, I see you finally managed to escape from that sword, but only to get into more trouble." he stated "First that old witch steals that Potara earring from you, then you get stuck in a sword, and now this." Then the younger of the two spoke,  
  
"You never can seem to catch a break, how did you get out of that sword anyways?"  
Addressing the two, Elder Kai began "Hello Odin it's good to see you again though I wasn't expecting to see Thor, he doesn't come to these meetings often anymore, and to answer your question, I got out no thanks to this knuckle head masquerading as a kai, a half-Saiyan living on the planet Earth was strong enough to break the sword however."  
The younger of the two, now identified as Thor, looked slightly startled at this news. "There are members of that deadly race living on our planet and no one told me?"  
The elder one, now identified as Odin, slightly chuckled at this. "If you spent more time in Asgard instead of carousing with the other gods you might know things like this. I was going to smite that first one who landed, Goku I think the name is, but Kame changed my mind."  
"Aren't you glad I did?" says a voice as Kame walked in the door. "Though I wouldn't have minded if you smote that next bunch. They were quite a bit more troublesome than the first."  
At Kame's entrance Odin's entire face seemed to light up. "Kame!" exclaimed Odin, quite happy to see his old friend. "I did consider smiting them, but when the fight started it got interesting. All of us up in Asgard were cheering for that little Gohan the whole way, what a little firecracker he was!"  
Elder Kai took that moment to re-enter the conversation. "Interesting that you should mention Gohan.He is the one who freed me from that sword."  
This seemed to somewhat startle Thor. "Little Gohan freed you from that sword?!"  
"Yes he did, though he isn't so little anymore." stated Elder Kai.  
As this was going on Kaibito was feeling more than a little out of place, thus his eyes begun to wander around the room, so that he could become a little more familiar with his surroundings, though this didn't work much due to the fact that all the buttons and panels in the room making him feel even more lost than before.  
The room they were in was filled with various large screens each portraying a different event taking place on the Earth. Each screen seemed to come with a different panel covered with buttons of different shapes, sizes, and colors.  
'I wonder what this place is' thought Kaibito, but he was brought out of his chain of thoughts as another figure appeared in the room. This figure was extremely tall and wore a short toga. The most interesting feature that Kaibito noticed right away was his extraordinarily large bald head.  
"I see that everyone is here." stated the watcher in a loud voice that Kaibito recognized as the same voice that had appeared before the door of light.  
"Yes, we are all here, and it is good to see you again watcher." Elder Kai informed him.  
"Then let this meeting of the council of destiny begin."  
  
BM: HA HA HA, I AM THE KING OF EVIL CLIFFIES!  
  
JJ: o_0 ummm I think that title is already taken  
  
BM: Alright then I am the lord of evil cliffies  
  
JJ: I guess that will work  
  
BM: The next chapter should be out soon, I already have an overall plan for the story I just have to put my ideas on paper.  
  
BM: until then, you can review and tell us if there are any ideas you might have that we can put into the story.  
  
JJ: so until next chapter, ja ne  
  
BM: sayonara 


	3. Late Arrivals

Z Warriors: The Secret Wars  
  
BM: Whoopie!!!!! Finally, Chapter Three  
  
JJ: Sure took ya long enough.I was beginning to think we would never get to find out what will happen.  
  
BM: *sighs* I would think you would have known by now that I was just trying to think up something to add a bit more excitement.  
  
JJ: Sure.can we just hurry up and get on with the disclaimer so that I can find out what happens?  
  
BM: Fine, Fine.but you do it.I don't feel like it this time, It's just to painful to say.  
  
JJ: *sweat drops*  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda, Blackmusashi/Musashisama does not claim any ownership to DBZ or Marvel, Blah Blah Blah, so lay off you baka lawyers!  
  
Chapter 3 Late Arrivals  
  
"Hey, just a second," started Kaibitto "Is this all that there is?"  
"For once the boy makes a smart observation." said the elder kai  
"There are a few more members," stated the watcher, ignoring Elder Kai's dripping sarcasm, "But when I contacted them for this meeting they said that they may or may not be able to make it, so to just start without them."  
"Oh, ok" said the young kai, blushing a little at his ancestors comments.  
"Now that that's over with, maybe we should start the meeting." said Thor, trying to spare the young kai from any more teasing from his ancestor.  
Just then there was a flash of light, marking the appearance of a tall figure who seemed to come from the fabric of space and time itself. He slightly resembled a well known 60's Earth pop figure. He was wearing a one piece white jumpsuit that was trimmed with rhinestones and had bell- bottom pants. (JJ: If you can't guess the pop figure then you need to get out a little more).  
"Ah, The Beyonder," Greeted Thor "how goes your walk on Earth as a superhero?"  
Before he could answer, a disembodied voice spoke "It seems to be going well, but he still has a lot to learn about human connections."  
Then a cloud of fog appeared out of nowhere, and when it cleared there was an elderly woman sitting in a chair. She was surrounded by web patterns and wore dark glasses. She wore a red dress that was so long it gave her the appearance of having a tail instead of legs.  
  
"Hello my friends" greeted the elderly woman in a voice showing wisdom and authority.  
"It is good to see you Madam Web." said the Beyonder while walking up and planting a kiss on her hand.  
"It is good to see you as well Beyonder."  
"Tell me something Madam Web," began Elder Kai in a cool tone.  
"Yes?" said Madam Web in an expectantly.  
"IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO BE ON TIME?!" screeched elder kai in a voice that caused everyone except for Madam Web, The Watcher, and Kaibitto to cover their ears.  
"Why be on time when you can be fashionably late?" said Madam Web teasingly. "Besides, the majority of the others have yet to arrive."  
"This is all we are expecting," The Watcher spoke for the first time since the late arrivals "The others are unavoidably detained by a dark shadow of evil that has descended on the Earth in their timeline.  
"Does that mean that there is a shadow that will fall in our timeline as well?" asked Kaibitto, a little wide eyed.  
At this the watcher looked Kaibitto up and down, taking in his slightly startled expression before speaking. "Nothing that can not be handled."  
Kaibitto looked a little more at ease but not completely relaxed, when Odin chose to speak. "Let us discuss the reason that this meeting has been called then."  
"Yes, I too am slightly curious as to why this meeting has been called, and at such short notice." stated Kami.  
The Watcher then nodded as he began to speak, "As you undoubtedly read in the book in the time room, this is the sixth age of life, the third of man." All nodded in agreement, so he continued. "This age of man is being threatened, if the age comes to an end at this time it will be a catastrophe for all."  
"In which timeline is the threat originating?" questioned Kaibitto.  
"It is originating in two timelines at one nexus point." he said looking at a wall that slowly faded out as space appeared and the Earth came into view, only there were two Earths and they appeared to be merging.  
"Those two Earths appear to be merging!" exclaimed Madam Web  
"Yes, and at any other time this would be seen as a bad thing, but it just so happens that this is a very good thing." stated the watcher, keeping his ever cool tone of voice. "For on both of these Earths some of the most powerful and unusual beings exist." "These are the realities from which the Supreme Kai and Madam Web originate."  
At this both seemed shocked momentarily before coming up with a simultaneous reply. "WHAT?!" They shouted in unison.  
"Even at this time they are being prepared to meet."  
  
JJ: ANOTHER CLIFFIE!.this is getting annoying.  
  
BM: Yep.stick a fork in it cause this chapter is done.  
  
JJ: Yeah, and it was finally getting interesting too, oh well.please review. 


	4. Memories, Visitors, and Preparation

Z Warriors: The Secret Wars  
  
JJ: All Right, Another Chapter.and so soon too. Aren't ya kinda breakin' tradition?  
  
BM: Whatever do you mean?  
  
JJ: You didn't make me think that you were never gonna update.  
  
BM: HEY!  
  
JJ: *angelic grin* What?  
  
BM: Oh never mind.lets just get on with the disclaimer. *Mutters under breath*  
  
Disclaimer: In a perfect world I would own DBZ and Marvel.but I don't, so there. So, grab your long johns and kiss your momma good bye cause here we go.  
  
JJ: *sweat drops*  
  
Important note: Due to the strong resemblance between Chi Chi and Anin whom we see in the last few episodes of Dragonball I believe that Anin is one of Chi Chi's ancestors. You need to know that for the later chapters.  
  
Chapter 4 Memories, Visitors, and Preparation  
  
Chi Chi was in a rare state. You could almost say that she was acting a little less manic. The reason for this was that Goku and Gohan were home and even though they were training it was in her front yard like it should be. All was perfect with her world. Even though they were preparing to fight Cell and could possibly lose that never entered her mind for in her mind Goku could never lose. She was laying out the dishes for lunch when there was a knock on the door. She rushed to open it and there in front of her was a monk. She recognized from his clothing that he was one of the many that worked at the Tenkaichi Budokai. Once he saw her he bowed in respect and handed her a scroll.  
"We are having a small tournament in exhibition." he stated "The Son family are invited has special guests and if you wish you may give an exhibition of your own in two days." Bowing again he turned and left. At that moment a car pulled up carrying none other than her father, the Ox King. He waved at Chi Chi as he got out of his car carrying several large trunks.  
"Hello Chi Chi," He began "I was just bringing a few things of your mother's for you to go through that I believe she would like for you to have. For a while Ox King stopped and watched Goku and Gohan in one of their intense sparring matches. Several acres of their property had been cleared by their combat. Looking at all the downed trees he turned to Chi Chi and commented "I think you're going to have plenty of firewood this winter." Chi Chi just sighed happily as she watched until she noticed all the trunks he was holding and then realized that he had been holding them for all this time.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me." she quickly stated and called Goku and Gohan to come and help carry the trunks into the house. Goku and Gohan quickly ran over, picked up the trunks and effortlessly packed them into the house.  
As soon he set the trunks down he looked at the scroll Chi Chi was holding. Chi Chi gave it to him to read and once he was done he exclaimed, "Hey, a tournament! That sounds like fun! Doesn't it Gohan?"  
"Yeah! It does!" exclaimed Gohan, he seemed to be almost as excited as Goku. "You should enter too Mom!"  
"YEAH!" agreed Goku, "You hardly ever go out and I don't think you've been in a tournament since when you entered the Tenkaichi Budokai where you and I were reunited."  
"PLEASE?!" they said in unison, causing Chi Chi to blush as any argument she was going to make immediately melted as she thought of their faces and then the time she spent with Goku at that tournament came back to her. Immediately, hearts came to her eyes as she flopped down on the couch thinking about old times.  
"I remember it like it was yesterday," she said.  
At the site of his daughter, the Ox King let out a hearty laugh and said "I don't think you will have any problems getting Chi Chi to participate."  
"But there is one problem," began Chi Chi as she began to remember the fate of her old fighting gi.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
As Chi Chi was cleaning her closet she ran across a familiar box that sent dozens memories flying through her mind, but was promptly brought back to Earth as the opened it to reveal her old gi with dozens of holes in it undoubtedly caused by moths.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
Once she finished telling her story Ox King chuckled and said "Is that all? I told you I brought some things that your mother would want you to have." and then began rummaging through the trunks looking for a particular one. Gohan helped by effortlessly lifting several of the trunks Ox King would have trouble with. "Ah, here it is" he declared as he finally found a particular trunk that by Murphy's law ended up on the bottom of the stack. As he opened it the fragrant scent of cedar filled the room. A stack of elegant martial arts uniforms was revealed. Chi Chi gasped in delight as her father held one up.  
"It's beautiful, and so soft.what's it made of?" Chi Chi asked  
"I thought you would like it, your mother had exceptionally good taste, and even though she was a martial artist she never lost her feminine side." Ox King said as he remembered his late wife. Chi Chi then let out an excited giggle as the grabbed the stack and ran off to try them on. Ox King gasped in slight surprise when she returned a few moments later. He was in fact a little shocked having not seen her look so much like her mother in quite a while. "I haven't seen you look so much like your mother since your wedding day." he informed her. It was very much like the one she wore when she fought against Goku in the Tenkaichi Budokai.  
It was an elegant royal purple trimmed with black. It was a high collar sleeveless blouse with pants underneath and black shoes. Goku was utterly speechless having not seen his wife in a fighting uniform since before Gohan was born and Gohan was completely speechless having never seen his mom in one. They were shaken out of their daze as there was a knock at the door. Gohan went to open it and was slightly surprised to see Bulma, Vegeta, and baby Trunks at the door. After short greetings (extremely short in Vegeta's case) he led them into the living room and even Vegeta did not have a comment to make on Chi Chi's outfit.  
"Hi there Bulma." Chi Chi Chirped. Bulma, still slightly dazed, only nodded in greeting.  
Vegeta finally shaken out of his daze smirked and turned to Bulma as he stated, "At least one of the women around here has taste in clothing."  
Bulma, quite miffed at this, put on her own smirk as she said "Well at least I don't go around in pink shirts. At this Vegeta's smirk abruptly turned into a scowl as he asked Chi Chi "So tell me Kakarot's mate, what is with the change of style?"  
"Well," began Chi Chi "We received this message that said there is an exhibition tournament in two days and those two talked me into participating." she said as she gestured to Goku and Gohan, and then walking out to try on another uniform.  
"WHAT!!!" shouted Vegeta at this news "You mean there is to be a tournament and no one bothered to tell the prince of all Saiyans!"  
"Calm down Prince of the loud mouths!" shouted Bulma "Maybe if you would answer the door or at least not spend all day in the Gravity Room I might have been able to tell you!"  
Vegeta, slightly disgruntled at the nickname and the fact he had not been informed, decided that at least he would not be kept from training. "Kakarot! I want to spar and right now!"  
"I DON'T THINK SO VEGETA!" came Chi Chi's voice from the door way, instantly drawing all eyes to her position, and then all mouths to the floor once they saw her.  
She was wearing a three piece uniform, the top being a midi tank, and the bottom, a skirt that goes to mid thigh and slits in both sides for easy movement, with leggings. It was midnight blue trimmed with crimson, with dark kung fu sandals for shoes. This however was not what stunned everyone, but Chi Chi's build that stunned them. She wasn't bulky, however she wasn't flabby either. She had finely toned legs and arms and a slim middle, but not so slim that she looked like a pencil, she actually showed hints of abdominal muscles and hidden power seemed to be coursing from her so that anyone with the smallest of ki sensing abilities could feel it.  
Even Bulma, using the small amount she had picked up from hanging around the Z fighters, picked it up and smiled while she said "Now I know where Gohan gets it ." Causing Gohan and Chi Chi to blush.  
The only one who didn't seem stunned by her build was Goku, who was only stunned by her beauty, which he showed by nodding in approval and appreciation.  
"Thanks for reminding me of how beautiful you are Chi Chi." Goku said, causing Chi Chi to blush once again.  
Finally coming back to his senses, Vegeta gave a nod of approval and said "Now you see woman, you could look like that if you would only train some." earning him a smack on his head with Bulma's mallet.  
They were all startled by a gasp of shock and when they turned around they saw Tien, Chaotzu, and lunch standing in the doorway leading from the living room to the front door.  
"Chi Chi? Is that really you?" asked lunch, who they now realized was the one who had let out the gasp.  
"Lunch!" shouted Chi Chi in a mixture of surprise and glee. "I didn't know you were coming over!"  
"Yes," spoke Tien for the first time since his arrival "as are the others, in fact I sense Cryllin arriving right now." and as if on cue, they heard Krillin speak from the doorway.  
"Hey everybody, how's it going.WOW! Who's that?!" he asked, earning another blush from Chi Chi.  
"Well if you must know Chrome Dome, that happens to be Chi Chi." Stated Vegeta, earning a shocked gasp from all present. Noticing their stares Vegeta snapped out a "What are you gawking at?!"  
"It's just that, you never call any woman by their name." stated an extremely shocked, and slightly disgruntled Bulma.  
"That is because, until now, no Earth woman has earned the right to be called by their name." said Vegeta as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!??" screeched Bulma, much to the displeasure of every Saiyan and Demi-Saiyan in the room.  
While this was going on, Krillin, who was shaken out of his daze by Bulma's assault on his ears, took that moment to look at Chi Chi again before saying, or rather shouting over Bulma and Vegeta's shouting match, "Wow Chi Chi, I didn't know you were so buff." causing Chi Chi to blush for the umpteenth time that day. While all of this was going on, Ox King just looked on with amusement as all of the arguments and discussions went on when he noticed that Baby Trunks was missing, undoubtedly attempting to escape all of the noise. He looked around and noticed that Gohan didn't seem to be doing anything. He enlisted Gohan's help and together they went outside just inside to spot Piccolo, Mirai Trunks, and Yamcha coming towards the house with Baby Trunks in hand.  
"You should really be more careful with my younger self," said Mirai Trunks, "We wouldn't want the me of this timeline to end up with an accident." (JJ: I whole-heartedly disagree.)  
"I suppose with all the excitement inside we sort of lost track of him." said Gohan, giving the Son Family Grin  
"I guess the party started without us huh?" said Yamcha teasingly.  
"From Bulma's earlier yelling that just about caused my ears to bleed, I would say so." stated Piccolo in about as much of a joking manner as he has ever had.  
"Well then lets go inside before we miss anything more." stated Yamcha heading to the house.  
With that they all headed into the house which was in a state of slightly less pandemonium then it was when they had left. Vegeta was in a corner nursing another bump on the head while Bulma was grinning wickedly holding her mallet in hand. Lunch had sneezed and now had blonde hair but wasn't shooting anything, though there were several flattened bullets on the ground. Chi Chi was nowhere to be seen right now, presumably changing into another uniform while Goku was looking at the door in anticipation. Just then they heard Goku gasp and begin cheering and all eyes were drawn to the door where Chi Chi was standing.  
She was wearing a short kimono top with shorts that showed off her smooth, lightly tanned, muscled legs. On her head she wore a whit headband. The rest of the uniform was midnight blue. Everyone then followed Goku's example and immediately gasped, but were to shocked to begin cheering yet.  
"I knew you would look especially beautiful in that one, but there are a couple of things missing." stated the Ox King and at that he then began to rummage through a couple more trunks until he found two long cases. The first one he opened and pulled out a long spear-like blade that they recognized as a Pudao. He handed this to Chi Chi and told her that the ability to use this weapon with grace and deadly accuracy with next to no training ran in her mothers side of the family. The second box he opened contained a large sword which he gave to Gohan who accepted it gratefully with surprisingly no protests from Chi Chi who was absorbed in examining her own weapon. For Goku he opened a trunk and pulled out his power pole which he told Goku he had been taking care of for him.  
"I just have one question." said Krillin "Why are you giving out weapons?"  
To this Ox King chuckled and said "I just feel that the time is right and that these weapons will be needed soon." he then jumped in realization and said "Oh and one more thing, Gohan, Chi Chi.your weapons are holy weapons that will not break or bend any more than they should and are going to most likely outlive you."  
Then Ox King leaned over to Piccolo and whispered in his ear. Piccolo nodded and held out his hand toward Chi Chi and Goku's room then toward Chi Chi which abruptly caused Chi Chi's headband to glow then midnight blue letters appeared on it. One they all recognized as the sign of the turtle while the other most had not seen before. Chi Chi recognized it and began to tear up a bit. Goku appeared confused until he recognized it and comforted Chi Chi as he began to explain.  
"It's her mothers symbol." explained Goku. Chi Chi then composed herself and there was a moment of silence. It wasn't broken until all of the sudden there were several loud growls. Gohan and Vegeta blushed while Goku gave the Son Family Grin. Chi Chi sighed and everyone else laughed.  
"I guess I better get started on dinner." Chi Chi said.  
"I'll help Chi." said Bulma as she headed to the kitchen while Chi Chi went to her room to change.  
  
BM: That's it for this chapter.  
  
JJ: That was the longest one yet!  
  
BM: Yep! I'm happy about it  
  
JJ: Let us know if you are in a review!! 


	5. Training for the tournament

BM: Yeehaw! Another chapter.  
  
JJ: You're on a roll! Three chapters in three nights!  
  
BM: Yup.and it's about to get real interesting.  
  
JJ: What do you mean?  
  
BM: The story is gonna start now  
  
JJ: YOU MEAN IT HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET!!!  
  
BM: Of course it hasn't started yet. This is pretty much just leading up to the events of the story. It's the foundation of the story.  
  
JJ: Whatever  
  
BM: You'll see soon enough, now do the disclaimer  
  
JJ: again?  
  
BM: Yes  
  
JJ: OK  
  
Disclaimer: My dad doesn't own DBZ or Marvel. If he did do you really think we would be writing fan fiction instead of episodes?  
  
Note: Please excuse us if the fight scene doesn't seem quite right, this is our first fight scene.  
  
Chapter 5 Training for the tournament  
  
Morning saw the Son household and their guests loading their belongings into Bulma's craft. As Bulma finished capsulizing their temporary shelters, she broke the morning silence.  
"Why don't you boys go and get in some training after you finish loading everything up?"  
"I suppose you could," stated Chi Chi "It will be a while before breakfast.so you could get in a quick spar."  
"Don't you need to train Chi?" asked Goku.  
"Who would make breakfast, and even if someone could, who would I spar?" questioned Chi Chi.  
"I could have some of the robots I have with me make breakfast." offered Bulma "All you have to do is program in the menus and the quantity."  
"Then who would I spar?" asked Chi Chi again.  
"You could spar Tien." said Goku after making a quick ki scan.  
"I suppose." Chi Chi finally gave in. "If Tien thinks he's up for it." Chi Chi said, adding a smirk that would put Vegeta to shame.  
Tien, looking between eager for a fight and nervous about hurting her, was put to rest as Goku put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, she's stronger than even she believes.  
Chi Chi then went in to change into a uniform after telling Bulma what to program into the robots. When she returned she was wearing her royal blue uniform that was trimmed with crimson. Tien, seeing this and feeling the power emanating from her, began to worry less about hurting her, and more about getting hurt himself. This passed quickly though as his thoughts turned from worry to wonder about the power.  
They went out a little further from the group just as Ox King emerged from the house. ~~~Meanwhile at the Watcher's headquarters~~~  
  
"Ancestor, do you think that Chi Chi is equipped to handle Tien in a fight?" asked Kaibitto.  
"Yes, I believe she is, now hush. I want to see the fight" said Elder Kai.  
Odin just leaned forward, looking interested while Thor danced around cheering for Chi Chi, always loving a good fight and being able to tell that this one was going to be GREAT.  
  
~~~Back at the Son Residence~~~  
  
Chi Chi was crouching down in a cat stance, one hand close to her and in a fist, the other hand open and out, preparing to block at a moments notice. Even Vegeta couldn't find an opening in her stance. They seemed to be having a stare down. The wind blew through the trees causing a few leaves to fall. Just as the leaves touched the ground, they both shot forward each letting out their own earth-shattering kiyai. They met each other with a flurry of punches and kicks, neither letting up, determined to break the others defenses. Tien was somewhat surprised that she could keep up such a defense while delivering such strong blows. Since all he had seen her do since the tournament all those years ago was take care of her family, he didn't really think she could have time to keep up with her training. Even with his three eyes he couldn't spot an opening in her defenses. While he was thinking he became careless and left an opening. Chi Chi saw this immediately and capitalized on it. Delivering a blow that jarred him to his insides she sent him careening into a nearby tree that had somehow managed to survive all of Goku and Gohan's training sessions. Seeing this the observers all seemed to be a bit surprised. Krillin just stared on in shock while Yamcha just looked on trying to figure out exactly what happened. Goku was cheering wildly while Vegeta just smirked. Piccolo was silent and observant as always while Mirai Trunks just seemed a little surprised at the strength Chi Chi was exhibiting. Gohan was cheering just as loudly as his father and Launch completed their cheering section.  
"Yeah you go Chi Chi, that should teach him to get sloppy during a fight." shouted Launch.  
Tien who was standing up and trying to shake away the birdies looked up at this and said "Hey, whose side are you on anyways?!" Chaotzu echoed this and she just shrugged.  
"I'm on both sides" everyone just sweat dropped.  
"If it's not too much trouble I would just like to know, WHAT JUST HAPPENED OUT THERE?!" screeched Bulma, much to the disdain of all the Saiyans and the Namekian.  
"Something that you could do if you would bother to train." said Vegeta coolly, which nearly caused Bulma to burst a blood vessel.  
"OH YEAH, PRINCE OF THE VEGETABLES! WELL MAYBE IF YOU WOULD TRAIN ME OR LET SOMEONE TRAIN ME THEN I WOULD. OR ARE YOU SCARED THAT I'M GOING TO DO THAT TO YOU?" Bulma yelled so loud that it caused Piccolo's ears to bleed.  
Not wishing to inflict more punishment on himself or his fellow Saiyans, Vegeta just said, "Perhaps we could get on with watching the fight, which you might notice has started again." Bulma, not wanting to miss her friends fight, redirected her attention to the fight at hand.  
Chi Chi and Tien were once again enthusiastically attacking each other, Tien with a new respect for Chi Chi's abilities and Chi Chi with a new understanding of Tien's stamina and wishing that she herself had fought a little more to build up her own endurance.  
Meanwhile, while Goku was going around trying to find out if anyone wanted to take on Chi Chi next, Vegeta was thinking that he would have to train Bulma himself so that he could get her up to above Chi Chi's level, not being able to stand having any member of Kakarot's family better than his family in any way. And while he was at it he would train up that brat she always carried around too.  
  
~~~Watcher's HQ~~~  
  
"Ancestor, how did Chi Chi get to be so strong?" asked Kaibitto  
"WHAT" Elder Kai shrieked "You terrible excuse for a kai how could you not know?"  
"How did she get so strong?" questioned Thor  
"If you were at Valhalla a little more instead of gallivanting around with Balder maybe you would know some of these things." stated Odin. Both youths blushed at the comments of their relatives until Kami offered to explain.  
"She has always been strong for a female human, but some of her hidden powers were unlocked after her encounter with the Black Water mist and it does help when you live with and raise Saiyans."  
"How does she find the time to train?" questioned Kaibitto  
"That is a mystery even I don't know, but I think it may have something to do with her training with Octopus."  
"Being Anin's descendant doesn't dampen her skills either." inserted the Watcher causing all eyes in the room to turn questioning eyes to him.  
"You mean the same Anin who has guarded the furnace between the human world and other world for over 10,000 years?" questioned Kami  
"Yes" stated the Watcher simply  
"No wonder." said the now enlightened Kaibitto.  
  
~~~Son Residence~~~  
  
Tien was beginning to wear down but Chi Chi showed no signs of fatigue. If he didn't find a way to end this soon he would either be forced to give up or collapse from lack of energy. Mustering all the energy he had left he powered up an energy wave preparing to fire it at her. Chi Chi only registered shock for a few moments before charging at him. He fired her directly at her expecting her to be hit due to the belief that she thought he was bluffing. She calmly batted it aside, and finished her charge with a strong elbow to his Solar Plexus. His face showed pain for a moment before he fell into unconsciousness. The others stood there looking on in shock before she calmly carried him back and asked if any of them had a senzu bean. She seemed slightly horrified at the fact that they couldn't fix his wounds before they heard a voice.  
"Perhaps I can help." said the voice. They turned around and all relaxed at the site of Dende.  
"I'm glad you decided to come Dende." said Chi Chi. "I hope you can help him, we kind of had a rough match."  
"I thought so too, it seemed that way from what I saw. I'm very impressed with your skills. You have a lot of potential." said another voice they recognized as Mr. Popo's.  
"You really think so?" said Chi Chi with a small blush.  
"I'm sure of it." stated Tien, getting to his feet after being healed by Dende. "fighting you was a great honor." he finished bowing, causing Chi Chi's blush to deepen as she bowed back. (JJ: She seems to be blushing a lot doesn't she?) Just then they heard a loud group of rumbles. All the Saiyans present blushed, with the exception of Goku who just gave the Son Family Grin. Everyone present just laughed as they went into the house to start on breakfast.  
"Now that we've had our morning entertainment, we can eat and then we'll head off to the tournament." said Gohan excitedly.  
"Sounds good to me" said Bulma  
After devouring his breakfast at an even faster pace than usual. (BM: Is that even possible?) He grabbed Chi Chi who had lost her appetite (BM: I wonder why) and said he would be back before putting his fingers to his head and vanishing.  
  
~~~Korin's Tower~~~  
  
Goku appeared right behind Korin who seemed to be watching a replay of Chi Chi and Tien's fight in one of his jars. He seemed slightly startled at their arrival but they couldn't quite tell since he was pretty good at hiding it.  
"Hiya, master Korin." Goku chirped with enthusiasm.  
"It's good to see you Goku" said Korin with a slightly calmer tone than his old student. "I haven't seen you for a while Chi Chi, in person that is."  
"It is good to see you again Korin." said Chi Chi.  
"What can I do for you today Goku?"  
"I was wondering if you could possibly take a reading on Chi Chi's power level." said Goku simply.  
"Why would you want him to do that?" asked Chi Chi.  
"I'm just curious." said Goku.  
"I suppose I could put your curiosity to rest, if Chi Chi doesn't matter powering up for me that is." 'not to mention putting mine to rest' agreed Korin  
"I guess I don't mind." Chi Chi gave in, a little curious herself.  
"Just try not to take apart the tower like Goku nearly did the other day." said Korin.  
"Though I doubt I could, tell me when to stop, just to be safe." agreed Chi Chi, ignoring the blush and laugh of her husband.  
With that said Chi Chi began to power up, slowly at first, just a few sparks, then with increasing power. A gentle glow began to gather around her, but it kept getting brighter and brighter, to the point where it rivaled the magnitude of Tien's Solar Flare. Then the tower began to tremor, until Korin had to shout for her to stop. With a shout she kept her energy at that level long enough for Korin to get an accurate reading, then she powered down.  
"So what's the verdict?" questioned Chi Chi as she wiped a few beads of sweat off her brow, "That was about 90 percent of my power."  
"Yeah Master Korin what's the verdict?" asked Goku, blinking his eyes a few times as his eyes readjusted to the regular light.  
"She's strong, real strong." said Korin, stroking his chin "Not that I expected less from the wife of Goku."  
"You mean around Krillin's level strong or around Frieza's level strong?" Goku questioned.  
"Strong." said Korin with an air of finality.  
"Come on Goku, lets go." said Chi Chi. "I'm sure that the others are waiting for us by now."  
With a nod Goku lifted two fingers to his forehead, and with a wave to his former teacher they were gone.  
When they arrived back at the Son residence, some were loading up into the vehicle while others were about to fly off into the direction of Korin's tower. They waved when they saw Goku and Chi Chi and all landed and looked at Goku and Chi Chi with interest.  
"So where did you guys go?" asked Krillin "Did you sense that power level that skyrocketed a bit ago and then came back down?"  
"Of course we did." said Goku "It was Chi Chi's"  
"Chi Chi's!" they all said at once."  
"I knew it felt like Mom's but I didn't know it was hers." said Gohan in surprise.  
"Goku wanted to Korin to evaluate my power level." said Chi Chi while blushing.  
"What did the kitty say?" asked Vegeta  
"He just said she was strong." said Goku with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice, "but we already knew that."  
"Whatever, lets get going." said Vegeta, slightly disappointed but not about to let them know.  
They all agreed and in a few moments they were all airborne and on their way to Kame House.  
  
BM: That's all for now folks  
  
JJ: awwwwwwww I wanted a little more. All you did in this chapter was lay more foundation. I thought you said we were gonna get into the story.  
  
BM: It takes a lot of work to give more insight into a character. I felt like making Chi Chi a little more than window dressing in this story.  
  
JJ: I always wondered why they never had Chi Chi help out or even go very close to a fight in DBZ when she seemed to play a quite important role in the last fight against Piccolo in Dragonball  
  
BM: yeah.I guess. Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions for future chapters in a review. 


	6. Kame House and The Tournament that wasn'...

Z Warriors: The Secret Wars  
  
BM: YES chapter 6.  
  
JJ: And already 4 reviews.  
  
BM: I was getting to that.  
  
JJ: Were you going to thank all of the reviewers?  
  
BM: Yes  
  
JJ: Were you going to respond to all of the reviews?  
  
BM: Yes, I was as a matter of fact.  
  
JJ: Well get on with it all ready!  
  
BM: *sigh* Thank you all reviewers, now on to the reviews.  
  
Lil Chi: glad you like it, Chi Chi has been returned to her rightful place in my fic. In other words, she has been made more than window dressing, which is what they seemed to make her into in DBZ, cause I believe that to be the wife of the strongest fighter in the universe, you have to be pretty strong. Also, in order to push Goten to become a super Saiyan, she has to be really strong.  
  
All of you: Glad you enjoy this fic, here's what you asked for, another chapter.  
  
BM: kay, brace yourselves boys and girls, the foundation has been laid now the story can begin.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of DBZ or Marvel, so if Akira or Stan is looking to sell them you can let me know.  
  
Chapter 6 Kame House, and the tournament that wasn't  
  
For those who don't know, Kame house was on a little island in the middle of the ocean. It was small folks, the proverbial fly spec in the middle of the ocean. It was still large enough to accommodate Bulma's airship however and once it landed Master Roshi ran out to greet them. To their surprise, Yajirobe was also there.  
"Hey kids, welcome." greeted Master Roshi cordially. "What brings you all here on this fine day?"  
"Hiya Master Roshi, we decided to stop in and visit on our way to the city for a big tournament." Goku informed his old master.  
"A tournament, well why don't all of you stay still for a bit so I can get a good look at who all's entering." said Master Roshi "If the fights promise to be good enough I might just come watch." Master Roshi said with a slight chuckle.  
His eyes then begun to scan over the faces of his visitors, until they came to Chi Chi where they lingered for a moment as he at first thought she was her mother then recognition came over him and then shock as he noticed what she was wearing.  
"So, what's with the new look Chi Chi?" asked Master Roshi as he then begun to notice how the uniform showed off her curves, though in a somewhat modest way. Chi Chi at first begun to blush (A/N: let me know if I'm making her OOC with all the blushing.) then she noticed where his eyes had stopped and the redness turned into anger as her hand abruptly met the back of his head, causing his face to meet the ground.  
"For your information, I'm entering the tournament as well, you dirty old pervert." said Chi Chi, a bit of anger apparent in her voice.  
"Well if you're entering I know it's gonna be good, I'm definitely coming now." said Master Roshi.  
"I might come along too." said Yajirobe "Not like I have anything better to do, and besides, If those if those three are fighting I know you will need the senzu beans." said Yajirobe while gesturing to Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta.  
"I'll just come along and keep Puar company." said Oolong who had just emerged from the house. Oolong and Master Roshi then went into the house to pack a few things. When they came back out they found the Z fighters in an interesting state. Goku and Chi Chi were engaged in a synchronized kata which Master Roshi recognized as Pinan Nidan, while Gohan was content just to watch recognizing this as bonding time between them. Vegeta and Bulma were engaged in their own kind of bonding time, a heated argument over whether or not Trunks should start his training soon. They stopped though, once Bulma got distracted by the kata going on. They all begun to watch as Goku and Chi Chi made their way through the kata, their moves flowing in perfect unison like the water in a stream, as they performed the final series of shuto strikes.  
"That was so beautiful." said Bulma with stars in her eyes.  
"If you would train you could learn things like that" said Vegeta. Everyone then braced themselves for Bulma's reaction, but it was not what they expected.  
"Really?" said Bulma, the stars in her eyes getting slightly bigger.  
"Yes, and once Trunks gets slightly older, he can perform them with us like that." said Vegeta gesturing towards Goku and Chi Chi who were performing another kata, this time with Gohan as well. Their movements seemed to flow as if they had been doing them like that from the day they were born. They flowed through the movements with even their breath flowing in unison. They performed the last techniques and Bulma was finally convinced.  
"Ok, I'll train, but I want Chi Chi to teach me." said Bulma  
"WHAT?!" said Vegeta, "I think not, no one from my house will lower themselves to being taught by one of Kakarot's house." Vegeta yelled, every last bit of his composure gone.  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S INSISTING I LEARN!" Bulma shouted.  
"YOU WILL LEARN FROM ME AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!" Vegeta shouted back just as loud as Bulma.  
"WON'T THAT DELAY YOUR PRECIOUS TRAINING SCHEDULE?!" screeched Bulma in a tone that nearly caused all the Nameks on New Namek to have bleeding ears. Everyone expected this to end with Bulma taking lessons from Chi Chi and Vegeta nursing a new bump from Bulma's mallet, but Vegeta seemed genuinely determined to teach Bulma himself.  
"I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO MAKE A NEW SCHEDULE, WOMAN, YOU WILL LEARN FROM ME?!" shouted Vegeta in decibels no one knew he could reach. Bulma was genuinely speechless. She didn't expect him to be willing to change his schedule just for her. She supposed if he was that determined she could let him have his way this once.  
"I suppose if you're that determined I can learn from you Vegeta, but on one condition." said Bulma a few decibels lower, to the relief of all Saiyans and Nameks in the vicinity.  
"And what is that?" asked Vegeta, more than a little suspiciously.  
"We have to start as soon as we get back." said Bulma cheerfully.  
"I suppose." said Vegeta.  
"Yay, thanks Vegeta." said Bulma jumping into Vegeta's arms, catching him by surprise so that all he can do is hold her for a few moments before depositing her carefully on the ground.  
By this time, unbeknownst to the rest of the Z senshi, Oolong and Yamcha had loaded all of Master Roshi and Oolong's things into the airship, so that as soon as Chi Chi had tended to the Saiyans' and Piccolo's bleeding ears they were able to set out for the city. It was during the trip that, in anticipation of her upcoming lessons, Bulma and Chi Chi finally took time to really examine Chi Chi's uniform. After scanning it with one of her pocket sized inventions Bulma came up with some strange readings that Chi Chi couldn't explain. They decided to ask the Ox King.  
"Hey Dad, what's my uniform made of?" questioned Chi Chi.  
"Your uniform is made of special Indian silk Chi Chi." said Ox King in his usual jolly manner "It is so rare in fact that it is only used for royal martial arts uniforms." finished Ox King.  
"What makes it so rare?" asked the ever curious Bulma.  
"It is made by a special silk worm that is only found in a certain forest in Asia that is guarded by a white tiger." said Ox King "you can only get to it if you are pure of heart, and born to be a warrior." stated the Ox King "The reason for this is that the silk has the power to absorb the excess energy from a warrior that is exerted during battle and channels it back into the warrior, thus greatly increasing their endurance and energy." finished the Ox King.  
"That explains why I wasn't tired after my battle with Tien, while he was exhausted." said Chi Chi with a look of realization.  
"This effect will only work for a true warrior though." said Ox King  
"Okay, thanks Dad." said Chi Chi with a smile.  
"I have one more question." said Bulma "Who managed to get past the tiger to the silk?"  
"I believe it was Chi Chi's ancestor Anin." said Ox King  
"Ok, thanks" said Chi Chi as she walked off. 'wow, I'll have to be sure to talk with Piccolo' thought Chi Chi 'wait a second, did he just say Anin?'  
Chi Chi then went over to where Piccolo was sitting to make the request she had been thinking of since she heard of the silk's attribute.  
"Piccolo?" asked Chi Chi in a quiet tone.  
"yes, Chi Chi?" answered Piccolo.  
"I was wondering if you could make me a new uniform, just like this one except for out of different material."  
"Why is that, don't you want to make use of the uniform's special attributes?" asked Piccolo in a now curious tone.  
"I want to win this tournament, but not because of an advantage I get from what I'm wearing, because of my own skills." said Chi Chi in a determined voice that had been heard a few times before by the Z senshi.  
"That is a very noble gesture, one with which I am honored to assist." said Piccolo.  
"Are you sure about this Chi Chi?" asked Yamcha, which alerted Chi Chi that the other Z fighters had heard her speech, and when she turned around she was met with questioning looks from most of the Z senshi, and an approving look from Goku.  
"I want to know if I can win without any help or any advantages, just my skill." said Chi Chi. Then she turned to Piccolo and nodded who stretched out his hand which begun to glow, as did Chi Chi's uniform.  
Once the glow faded Piccolo nodded and said "It is done."  
"Where is my other uniform?" asked Chi Chi.  
"It is with your other uniforms."  
Just then, Goku and the others stiffened and looked in the direction they were traveling. Then Bulma and Yajirobe started yelling from the cockpit. They all hurried to look out the windows then let out surprised gasps. They saw a wall as far as they could see where the air was shimmering with energy. Not only that but they seemed to be heading right for it. Try as she might, Bulma could not alter their course, and soon she gave a shiver as she passed through the wall. The others had much the same reaction as they passed through the wall. Once on the other side, Bulma did not recognize the surroundings, so she begun to look for a place to land. She found a place on what seemed to be the mainland, and landed on what appeared to be an estate with a large mansion. They all got out and were immediately met with sirens and a barrage of automated weapons. When they looked around, they saw a sign that they could not read, because it was a foreign language, but the figures looked like this: Xavier Institute For Gifted Children  
  
BM: Happy? I started the fun part of the story.  
  
JJ: Very. Now hurry up with the next chapter.  
  
BM: I'll go as fast as I can, but do you know what might help? Maybe a review would help me hurry. *wink*  
  
JJ: Please review, I don't know how long it will take if you don't. *gives puppy dog eyes* I'll just die if he doesn't hurry. So review. 


	7. When Titans Meet

Z Warriors: The Secret Wars  
  
BM: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssss Chapter 7, my longest chapter yet, *does a victory dance*  
  
JJ: *sweat drops* DAD!! YOU'RE EMBARASSING ME!!!  
  
BM: What?! I'm just excited about my new chapter!  
  
JJ: I'm excited too but you don't see ME dancing around.  
  
BM: Not only is it a new chapter but the second battle scene and the beginning of the story.  
  
JJ: REALLY?!  
  
BM: Yes  
  
JJ: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssss *does a victory dance*  
  
JJ: That's not me!  
  
Clone: So!  
  
JJ: That's it KA ME HA ME HA!!!!! *blasts clone into oblivion*  
  
BM: *sweat drops* ooooooookkkkkkkkk on to the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I repeat, if Stan Lee or Akira Toriyama want to sell the rights to their creations let us know, until then WE DON'T OWN THEM!!!  
  
Chapter 7 When Titans Meet  
  
Alarms were going off all over the campus. Two muscular figures in the basement of the main building were looking over the security systems. The first one was dressed in a yellow and black spandex outfit that showed off all of his muscles. The other was not dressed in much more than what looked like underwear and was covered in a thick coat of blue fur.  
"Looks like we have some visitors." said the fuzzy one.  
"I'll roll out the welcome wagon." said the one dressed in spandex, while holding up his fist causing four large claws came out.  
"I think the security systems can take care of them." stated the furry one.  
  
~~~up on the surface~~~  
  
Goku shoved Oolong, Puar, Bulma, Ox King (more like ushered), and Baby Trunks back into the airship while the others drew the lasers' fire. When he tried to push Chi Chi back into the car she just waved him off and helped the others to draw the fire. Seeing that she could handle herself he tried to push Lunch back in she ended up with hair in her face, which abruptly caused her to sneeze. She then pulled out an extremely large machine gun and started shooting at the lasers. Goku, seeing that anyone who could be in danger was safe turned and helped the others keep the firepower away from the airship. Chi Chi pulled out her pudao and charged towards the guns. In one wave she dismantled several of them and with a flying kick she dismantled several more. Krillin used his destructo disk, controlling it and maneuvering around through the weaponry, slicing it cleanly in half, but just as one was about to fire on him it was filled with several bullet holes causing it to explode.  
"Thanks Launch," said Krillin, sounding relieved. She merely dismissed it with a wave.  
The Z senshi made quick work of the hi-tech weaponry, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched, in many places.  
  
~~~in the basement~~~  
  
"They disposed of that weaponry as if it were made by amateurs." Said the blue creature in shock.  
"More like they were simply toys." stated the spandex-clothed figure. "but that's alright, I always liked dealing with problems up-close and persona." he finished, displaying his claws and stalking out of the room. Just then he was stopped by a voice that seemed to ring through his very being. He was used to this though, so it didn't even faze him.  
"X Men, to the lawn, I will brief you on the situation on the way out." said the voice. "We have some guests, and though I don't sense any hostility from them, they still need to be subdued before they cause harm, but be cautious, I sense they have highly trained and ancient minds." finished the voice.  
  
~~~on the lawn~~~  
  
"Hey, where's Master Roshi?" said Goku, after taking a quick headcount.  
"I don't know, come to think of it, I don't think I even saw him during the battle." said Krillin.  
  
~~~In the mansion~~~  
  
'That strange ki I sensed a while ago was coming from in here, where did it go?" thought Master Roshi as he wandered the many halls of the mansion.  
  
~~~on the lawn~~~  
  
"Humph, those toys were a large waste of our time." Vegeta stated with disgust.  
"I still don't know where Master Roshi went." said Goku looking around. At that moment they all got a hint of a very strange group of ki heading in their direction.  
"Did you all feel that?" asked Mirai Trunks in a very warlike tone.  
"Of course we did boy, and I hope one of them is the one who built those toys, they need a lesson in what a true battle is like." said Vegeta with his usual Vegeta Smirk.  
"Oh yeah? Well if that battle with the security system was the best you can do then you won't be the teacher." said a voice from the direction of the mansion.  
At that comment, Vegeta's smirk turned into a grin that was still remarkably like a smirk as he turned to the owner of the voice and said "Isn't it a bit early for Halloween?" The owner of the voice, now identified as Wolverine, growled at this and Vegeta motioned for him to bring it on. Wolverine then launched himself into an attack. Just before they collided Vegeta smirked and said "School is now in session and someone is about to get detention."  
The other Z senshi just looked on in amusement, then in surprise as Wolverine extended his claws. The other X men arrived at that time and stopped short as they saw the battle between Vegeta and wolverine. Their gawking was cut short however as due to the way Wolverine launched himself he was caught by a sharp snap punch that caused him to go flying into the X men, knocking them over, but not before he caught Vegeta with a kick causing him to go flying into the Z senshi, who came to his aid. Once they got back to their feet the melee was on. They fought until the younger X men were mostly knocked out and then they paired up somewhat and the battle continued.  
  
~~~Launch~~~  
  
Launch and Jubilee were quite well matched in their bought. Jubilee begun to fire her off her plasma blasts at Lunch who does several back flips and starts firing one of her laser guns she received as a birthday gift from Bulma. Their blasts met in mid air and caused an explosion. While Jubilee waited for the smoke to clear, Launch emerged from the smoke and socked her in the stomach, causing her to fold up like a house of cards. Jubilee fell to her back and Launch held up her gun, about to end it, when a gust of wind blew hair into her face, causing her to sneeze. Lunch looked around then looked at the gun in her hand and at the girl on the ground and let out a shriek of distress.  
"Oh my, did I hurt you, let me help you, do you need a bandage, oh dear, I need to learn not to carry around these guns." Jubilee was shocked to say the least. She remembered she was about to be shot by a blonde psycho until she sneezed and now she was being smothered by a brunette mother figure. She accepted her hand while muttering under her breath about multiple personalities and bipolar people.  
  
~~~Watcher HQ~~~  
  
"That was a pretty good fight." said Thor "But I want to see Goku's fight, I know it's going to be good."  
"We're saving the best for last, and besides, it will give us more time to place our bets." said Kami.  
"I was wondering, how can they understand each other?" said Kaibitto.  
"That is because the Beyonder and I took down the language barrier." said Elder Kai.  
"Oh." said Kaibitto as a look of understanding crossed his face.  
"Hush, I want to see Yamcha's fight." said Odin.  
  
~~~Yamcha~~~  
  
Yamcha was indeed in the heat of battle with the powerful Colossus. Colossus was doing a number on Yamcha and Yamcha could barely scratch his metal body. Yamcha decided he'd had enough and flew up high to rest a bit and then began to pelt Colossus with ki blasts. Colossus, being used to powerful blasts of energy, jumped into the air and grabbed on to Yamcha, pulling him back to Earth. Yamcha realized that if he was to have any hope of winning he would have to turn up the heat. At the last moment he rolled and instead of Yamcha hitting the ground, Colossus hit. He then sprung off of Colossus' chest and begun to power up a Kamehameha wave. He launched the blast at Colossus, and was rewarded when the dust cleared and Colossus was no longer metallic. "Wow, that's quite the ability, I'm glad the Kamehameha wave is so strong." said Yamcha as he turned to go towards the airship to check on the others.  
  
~~~Krillin~~~  
  
Krillin was at the time locked in battle with the agile and powerful Beast. Beast seemed to have the advantage at the moment as he had Krillin locked in a bone crushing bear hug.  
"I like hugs as much as the next guy but this is ridiculous." said Krillin through gasps of air as he tried desperately to extricate himself from the powerful creature. H finally thought of a way and pulled his head back before connecting his head with beasts causing a smack that would cause those with the hardest of heads to cringe. Once they recovered from the head but they began to attack each other again. Their exchange quickly turned into a contest of agility as they begun to play a game of jump, duck, dodge with their blows. This exchange continued for quite a bit until Krillin broke his pattern with a kick and then another kick that connected with Beast's jaw causing him to go flying and followed up with a punch that sent beast to the ground. Beast attempted to get up but could not find the energy and fell to the ground with a thud. "You are a true warrior, I'll see if I can get you a senzu bean, it's not like your life force feels evil." and with that Krillin departed towards the airship where he met up with Yamcha and together they managed to get Beast and Colossus to the airship and some senzu beans. They then sat down to watch their friends' fights.  
  
~~~Chaotzu~~~  
  
Chaotzu was engaged in a fierce battle of the minds with Jean Grey. They were in a literal battle of the intellects. Chaotzu had stopped Jean Grey's motion, but that didn't seem to help as she stirred up a gigantic dust storm that tossed Chaotzu around like a rag doll. Chaotzu lifted his finger and sent her flying into a building and then she sent him flying into a nearby tree. They continued to throw each other around for a while until they began to run out of energy. The each fired a final psychic bolt at each other that told them they were not enemies, but also put tremendous strain on their minds. They collapsed because of the mixture of strain and fatigue and then were carried back to the airship by Krillin and Yamcha for senzu beans and rest.  
  
~~~Piccolo~~~  
  
Piccolo was in the middle of a tangle with Rogue. Rogue seemed to be holding her own but she wasn't yet aware that Piccolo had yet to begin to fight at full strength. Likewise, Piccolo was not aware of Rogues special ability. Piccolo delivered a punch to Rogues gut that buckled her insides and caused her to cough up a bit of blood. She flew up into the air in an attempt to find refuge but Piccolo just followed her into the air.  
"That's it suga' the kid gloves are off." said Rogue as she discarded her gloves.  
"Fine then." said Piccolo as he discarded his turban and cape, which landed on the ground with a loud thump.  
"Wow, now that's what I call a fashion statement." said Rogue as she heard the thump made by Piccolo's weighted clothing. Piccolo merely humped, and then the battle continued. Rogue charged at Piccolo in an attempt to connect a fist with his face. He dodged and then she turned around and touched his arm and begun to absorb his energy. Piccolo, who'd had several experiences with energy leeches, recognized what she was trying to do.  
"You want my energy? Fine then, but remember that you brought this upon yourself." Piccolo shouted, and with that he begun to power up, overwhelming Rogue with energy. She gasped and pulled away, but not before absorbing quite a large amount of Piccolo's energy, but she couldn't break the connection due to Piccolo's aura. The massive amount of energy was maddening and Rogue had to struggle to focus, but the energy just seemed to increase in quantity. Rogue decided that if she didn't end this soon she would be done for so with a scream the charged at Piccolo. Piccolo saw this coming however, and just stepped to the side and struck her in the back. She fell to the ground and he calmly walked over and picked her up, being careful not to touch her skin, and carried her to the airship to rest.  
Once he set her down she begun to stir. `She opened her eyes and spotting Piccolo she said "That is some amount of energy you got there suga'."  
"I'm glad you've decided not to attack me." said Piccolo  
"I know you don't mean any harm now, I was connected to you when I tried to absorb your energy. Remind me not to try that again." said Rogue. Piccolo just smiled silently to himself and turned to watch the others as they fought.  
  
~~~Tien~~~  
  
Tien looked around with his three eyes for his opponent who seemed to have disappeared once again. 'This is getting old really fast' thought Tien as he searched for his fuzzy blue opponent. He looked around until he caught a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye and he finally locked on to his opponents ki.  
"Got you, ha" said Tien as he launched a ki blast more aimed towards luring Nightcrawler out than hitting him. As Tien expected, he teleported again, only this time Tien could sense where he landed and the moment he sensed his opponents ki reappear he launched a ki blast which caught Nightcrawler just as he landed and launched him into a tree. Tien then charged at his opponent and his fist connected just as he teleported. Tien was overcome with a strange feeling and his surroundings blinked as he was all the sudden on top of the large mansion. Tien was disoriented for a few moments which Nightcrawler took advantage of he kicked him into the ground. Tien did a flip and landed on his feet then launched himself into the air towards Nightcrawler, who was not expecting this and Tien barreled into his stomach causing him to fly into the air. Tien then flew up above him, linked his hands, and smashed them into Nightcrawler's back sending him flying to the ground and into the world of unconsciousness. Tien then picked up Nightcrawler and carried his unconscious form to the airship.  
  
~~~At Watcher HQ~~~  
  
"Alright, now that the skirmishes are over, it's time for the main events. The first fight will be Gohan's, followed by Mirai Trunks, then Chi Chi, then Goku and Vegeta's brawls." said Kami.  
"I can't wait to see Gohan in action again!" said Thor.  
"Well you don't have to, it's starting right now." said Odin.  
"Quickly, place your bets." said Kami. Everyone then proceeded to bet on the outcomes of the fights. "Now, without further ado, let the fights begin!"  
  
~~~Gohan~~~  
  
Gohan was having the time of his life, due to his Saiyan blood, in his battle against Havoc. They were attacking each other in a no holds all out brawl with everything they could muster. Gohan, having realized that Havoc lacked the ability to fly, resolved to stay on the ground. Havoc charged at Gohan with a barrage of punches and kicks in an attempt to throw Gohan off balance but all he managed to do was increase the amount of fun Gohan was having as he returned each of the punches and kicks to Havoc full force. Realizing he needed a change in tactics, he begun to throw plasma blasts at Gohan which caught him slightly off guard and Havoc managed to land one right in Gohan's stomach, but all it did was slightly singe his clothing.  
"That was pretty good, you should try to make them stronger though, like this." said Gohan, as he charged up a ki blast and tossed it at Havoc. Havoc wasn't expecting that at all and barely managed to get out of the way, but not unscathed. When the dust cleared Havoc stood there looking a little burnt around the edges.  
"I see, you have a few powers of your own, that's good to know." said Havoc as he begun to smirk. "Now I can go full force." he finished, gathering a large amount of plasma and throwing it at Gohan who grinned widely as he said  
"That's it, now things really get interesting." he said as he caught it and flung it back at Havoc, who was more than shocked as the plasma nearly hit him. He managed to get out of the way and threw an even larger blast at Gohan. Gohan was nearly caught off guard but when the blast hit it seemed to go right through him. Havoc was confused until a tap on the shoulder told him that what was coming up was going to hurt. He turned around to be caught with a fist to the jaw that sent him flying into a nearby tree. Before the dust could even clear a large blast came flying out of the dust and hit Gohan, who just managed to block but it still moved him back several feet. Gohan then realized that if he planned to win he would need to turn up the heat. With a shout and a burst of aura Gohan powered up. Havoc didn't know Gohan was capable of this and thus was surprised at this turn of events. Gohan capitalized on this and slammed his fist into Havoc's solar plexus. Havoc coughed up a bit of blood as he fell into unconsciousness.  
"Ohhhhhhh, it's over. I was hoping for a slightly longer fight. Oh well." said Gohan as he picked up Havoc and headed towards the airship, meeting up with Tien along the way.  
  
~~~Inside the mansion~~~  
  
Master Roshi had finally managed to lock on to the ki he was sensing and was now making his way towards it. 'It's not far now' he thought, as he continued to make his way through the cavernous halls of the mansion.  
  
~~~Mirai Trunks~~~  
  
(A/N For sake of time and energy I will refer to Mira Trunks as just Trunks when Baby Trunks isn't around and as M. Trunks when he is.)  
Mirai Trunks was in a heated battle with Gambit, and had already learned about Gambit's powers the hard way. Gambit charged another hand full of cards and flung them at Trunks who dodged each one and then got inside of Gambit's defenses so that he was too close for using his cards and then begun to pummel him with his knees and elbows. Gambit finally managed to get away from Trunks only to find that he was out of cards. He then took out his bo staff and then begun to charge at Trunks who had found a piece of the security system. When he saw Trunks chop off a piece and take a fighting stance he realized he may be in over his head, but by then it was too late as he was already on top of Trunks, who begun to use the metal rod as a bo staff. They dueled in an all out battle of bo staffs, East versus West. There was a resounding clang of staffs as they each used all the techniques they knew in an attempt to penetrate the defenses of their opponent. Trunks then swept Gambit off his feet then without waiting for him to return to Earth, hammered him with a barrage of kicks that sent him flying into the air. He then flew up into the air and locked his fingers together. When Gambit came to him he smashed his solar plexus in a way that Gambit felt sure his lungs were going to collapse and that his stomach was going to burst out of his back. Gambit went careening towards the ground, already unconscious, and just before he hit the ground was caught by Trunks who then flew him back to the airship and gave him a senzu bean.  
  
~~~Inside the mansion~~~  
  
Master Roshi found himself outside a large metal door that power seemed to be pouring through. 'If that's not where this ki is coming from, I don't know what is.' thought Master Roshi as he stepped towards the door. He was about to knock on it when it opened and inside a man in a hover chair sat. The man was bald, and looked to be in his fifties, though you could see wisdom far beyond his age in his eyes. The man motioned Master Roshi in and he cautiously stepped through the door.  
  
~~~Chi Chi~~~  
  
(Here's the one you've all been waiting so patiently for, Chi Chi's fight. Woo Hoo!)  
  
Chi Chi was locked in a heated battle against storm, literally. Storm had intensified the sunlight and made it so hot hit was difficult to breathe. Chi Chi figured that if she could just get to Storm she could figure out a way to stop this heat.  
"You should just give up, you have no chance against one who controls your surroundings." said Storm as she once again intensified the heat. 'That's what you think' thought Chi Chi and before Storm could even think, she grabbed her pudao and flung it into the air. It smashed against Storm's jaw, sending her careening towards the ground, and causing the intense heat to cease. Chi Chi then leaped into the air, grabbed Storm, and gracefully landed on the ground. By then Storm had recovered and attempted to fly, but the combination of the hit to the jaw and Chi Chi holding on to her caused that to be a difficult task, the end result being Storm and Chi Chi turning circles in the air, Storm zapping Chi Chi with energy blasts and Chi Chi thanking Kami that she remembered to ask Piccolo to change her uniform back to the one with the energy absorbing capabilities. Chi Chi finally managed to bring Storm back to Earth where the fight dissolved to hand to hand combat, where Chi Chi had the advantage. They struck out at each other with kicks and punches, and used speed and skill to the fullest. Storm quickly realized that she needed to work more on her hand to hand combat as Chi Chi proceeded to pound her into submission. With one last shuto strike to the base of the skull Storm was finished. Chi Chi then threw Storm over her shoulder where she was given a senzu bean and a place to rest without having to cross the battlefield to the mansion.  
  
~~~Inside the mansion~~~  
  
Master Roshi was deep in discussion with the man in the hover chair who he learned was none other than Charles Xavier, or Professor X as he is known amongst the X men. They quickly discovered that they should not be enemies but allies. They also discovered that it was too late to stop the fights between their pupils, for they had already begun.  
  
~~~Vegeta and Wolverine~~~  
  
Vegeta and Wolverine were thoroughly enjoying the process of pounding each other senseless, in a contest of not skill or agility, but strength, willpower, determination, and endurance. They went blow for blow with each other, neither willing to admit defeat, and neither being able to claim victory.  
  
~~~Goku~~~  
  
Goku could be found in a battle of the blasts with none other than Cyclops. Cyclops was somewhat enjoying this because he hadn't been able to go maximum power with his blasts for a long time. Goku was enjoying it because, well, he's Goku. Goku hadn't had this good of a fight since his battle with Frieza. They then began an energy showdown, Goku with his Kamehameha, and Cyclops with a maximum intensity optic blast. Neither showed any signs of giving up, and neither blast showed any sign of letting up on intensity, until Goku realized that at this intensity they could very well end up destroying everything within a hundred mile radius. He dialed his blast intensity down a little hoping his opponent would get the message. Cyclops got the message and dialed his blast down in response. They each continued this until the blasts stopped altogether. They then began to go at it again, until Cyclops' blast seemed to go right through Goku. Cyclops' look of confusion turned into one of shock as he was tapped on the shoulder and when he turned around he was met with a fist connecting with his jaw sending him flying into a tree. (JJ: If this keeps up there won't be any trees left lol) As he got up he saw Goku winding up to finish him off until they were stopped cold by a voice in his head.  
"STOP!!!" yelled the same voice, only out loud, causing all eyes to turn in the direction of the mansion. They saw that the voice belonged to none other than Professor X. Master Roshi was standing there beside him.  
"There's Master Roshi." said Goku as he saw Master Roshi with Professor X. "But who's that other guy, and how come he can talk in my head?"  
"That's Professor X." said Cyclops, taking that moment to straighten out his thoughts and attempt to stand up straight.  
"You're pretty beaten up, let me get you a senzu bean." said Goku, putting his hand on Cyclops' shoulder and using the instant transmission to take Cyclops to the airship and then returning to Master Roshi and Professor X and taking them to the airship as well. He then went to help the battered and bruised Wolverine and Vegeta, ignoring their protests and their claims that they didn't need help. Once they were all at the airship they begun the formal introductions and were about to start talking about the fights when they were interrupted by a voice.  
  
BM: That's the end of that chapter.  
  
JJ: WHAT?!!! YOUR GOING TO JUST END IT LIKE THAT???!!!  
  
BM: Yeah, just like that.  
  
JJ: I know that Goku and Cyclops' fight was a bit disappointing but we had to get on with the story.  
  
BM: Tell me what you think of the fights, the match ups as well.  
  
JJ: Don't worry, there should be plenty more melees so you have something to look forward to. So as always, review and let us know what you think. 


	8. Meeting the Council

Z Warriors: The Secret Wars  
  
BM: Yeah, chapter eight  
  
JJ: *holds up sign that says applause* *everyone claps*  
  
BM: Today with us is a very special guest, Kenshin Himoura, from Rouroni Kenshin, to do the disclaimer.  
  
Kenshin: Hello everyone, it is very good to be here, that it is.  
  
JJ: *mutters about stolen jobs*  
  
Disclaimer: Musa doesn't own Marvel, Dragonball Z, or Me, that he doesn't.  
  
Chapter 8 Meeting the Council  
  
"Ack, too many voices." said Krillin. The X men, who were quite used to hearing voices, merely shrugged, some wincing as the bruises that had yet to leave caused them pain from this gesture.  
"Who's voice was that?" Gohan asked his father who said,  
"I don't know, it seems familiar." said Goku as he thought then said, "No clue." causing everyone to fall over.  
"That's because you haven't met me Goku, but you shall soon." said the voice, and then the airship was surrounded in a thick cloud of red smoke. Once the smoke cleared they found themselves in a large room filled with screens and projectors, where eight people sat around a large round table.  
"This is getting really old." said Krillin as he looked around.  
"Look at all this hi-tech surveillance equipment, with this I bet they could see what every single Namekian had for breakfast." said Bulma as she examined all of the equipment.  
"This is the Watcher's headquarters." said/growled Wolverine as memories of his previous visit flooded his mind.  
"Who's the watcher?" asked Jubilee as she looked around.  
"I am." said one of the people sitting around the table, drawing all attention to the table.  
"Kami?!" yelled all of the Z fighters in surprise as their eyes had wandered to all of the people sitting around the table, eying several empty chairs as well.  
"It is good to see you my friends." said Kami  
"Who are all these people, and what's going on?" said Goku as he finished eying all of the people around the table.  
"We are the counsel of destiny." said the Watcher as he drew all attention back to himself. "And as for what's going on, if you will have a seat I will explain." said the Watcher as he waved his hand and several chairs appeared around the table.  
As they sat down to listen Goku began to think about how hungry he was and food just appeared. Seeing this caused Vegeta, M. Trunks, and Gohan to think of how hungry they were, which caused food to appear in front of them too. They all begun to eat voraciously. The X men just looked on in awe.  
"Unbelievable." said Jean Grey.  
"I never get used to it." said Bulma.  
"Do they even taste their food?" asked Jubilee.  
"They apparently do, since Vegeta is pretty picky about what he eats." said Bulma.  
"How do you ever cook enough food." asked Rogue.  
"I'm not sure, it probably has something to do with my training with Octopus." said Chi Chi thoughtfully.  
"Who?" asked Rogue.  
"Long story." said Chi Chi.  
"You'll have to tell me sometime." said Rogue. Just then the Saiyans finished their meal.  
"Warriors with appetites to match their strength." said Odin with a chuckle as he looked at all the piles of dishes.  
"Now that you've stuffed your faces, PERHAPS WE CAN GET ON WITH THE MEETING!!!" screeched Elder Kai causing several pairs of ears to bleed.  
"Quiet old man, who are you to speak to a Saiyan like that?" said Vegeta.  
"Show some respect!" said Elder Kai, and in a blink of an eye had Vegeta by the nose. All the new arrivals, the Z Senshi and the X men, were shocked, and were even more shocked when Vegeta could neither break away or generate enough energy to blast him, due to the fact that Elder Kai had put a damper on his energy. He then proceeded to smack Vegeta with his other hand screeching about disobedient, ignorant, disrespectful children.  
To save Vegeta from any further humiliation, Chi Chi approached the disgruntled hollering Kai. "Honorable elder, please excuse the insolence of this ignorant Saiyan prince."  
"Why should I?" asked Elder Kai.  
"He is the mate of my friend and the father of my god child." said Chi Chi  
"Very well, since you have shown me more respect than even your ancestor Anin." said Elder Kai. This remark earned expressions of shock from Chi Chi and Goku then a look of understanding crossed Goku's face as he said,  
"No wonder she looks so much like Anin."  
"Who's Anin?" asked Bulma.  
"Anin is the guardian of the furnace that produces the heat for the fog that acts as a gateway between the human world and Other World." said Chi Chi.  
"She is also the first of Chi Chi's ancestors to master the Pudao." said Ox King.  
"You mean you knew all this?" asked Chi Chi.  
"Not the part about guardian of the furnace but the part about her being your ancestor." said Ox King  
"She certainly did master that Pudao too, she just about took my head off with it." said Goku.  
"It is time to get on with the meeting now." said the Watcher  
"Excuse me, can I know something first." said Bulma in a display of the curiosity that can only belong to a genius.  
"What is it?" said the Watcher, somewhat irritated at the meeting being interrupted again.  
"You said we would meet the one who brought us here and I was wondering which one of you it was." said Bulma  
"That would be me." said Madam Web  
"With my help" said the Beyonder.  
"And who might the two of you be?" questioned Bulma.  
'And where did you get such interesting clothes' thought Rogue as she looked them up and down.  
"I am Madam Web." stated Madam Web.  
"And I am known as the Beyonder." said the Beyonder "And to answer your question Rogue, I got these clothes from the sixties." said the Beyonder. Rogue merely nodded while muttering under her breath about mind reading Elvis clones.  
"While this discussion about the fashions of Earth is very interesting, I think it is time to get to the task at hand." said Elder Kai  
"I agree." stated the Watcher  
"First there are things you must know." said Kaibitto  
"We are now in the sixth age of life, which is the third age of man kind." ,said Elder Kai, "Each age of life lasts a certain length of time, the longest age being eight billion years."  
"Which age was that?" questioned Bulma, not being one to miss out on learning something new.  
"The one we are currently in." said Elder Kai "The previous ages of life have followed a pattern, they have lasted several million years and then something would happen to wipe out all life in the universe, save for our council who have the job of recording the acts of extinction, and it would remain that way until life begun again and followed the cycle."  
"Wow, and so your saying we are in the sixth age of life?" asked Gohan  
"Not you, my boy, your from the fifth age, or the second age of man." said Elder Kai.  
"WHAT, DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT OUR WAY OF LIFE IS ALREADY OVER?!!!" yelled Vegeta  
"Yes, but that won't happen until well after your lifetime Vegeta." said Kaibitto  
"Excuse me, but are you saying that the Earth and the universe are quite old." said Professor X  
"Older than you can imagine." stated Elder Kai  
"Over the millennia there have been tyrants that have done damage to the universe and nearly ended ages of man unnaturally. Should that have been allowed to happen, man kind would not have come back, that is what happened with the first three ages of life." said Kaibitto.  
"What ages were those?" asked Chi Chi  
"The ages of the Dinosaurs, and Atlanteans, were the second and third, and the first was a civilization that was more advanced than the age Goku is from, however this age was so obliterated that even the Kais only have the records in the cave of time to go by." said the Watcher  
"Why did man kind come back?" asked Bulma  
"Because in the third age the council begun, and the council has ensured that they have never been entirely wiped out." said Madam Web  
"How did you do that, if the tyrants were powerful enough to end these ages of life." asked Yajirobe  
"Our council has the power to pass judgment on these tyrants and when the judgment is passed a warrior will be born who's destiny will be engineered so that they and the tyrant meet in battle and the warrior will win. The warrior is then fated to protect that age until they take their last breath." said Odin  
"Is that what happened with Frieza?" questioned Vegeta  
"Yes, and I think you should know, it is because of your father's actions that your race was spared from total extinction, yours and Goku's father's." said the Watcher  
"What actions might those be?" asked Vegeta  
"They both stood up to Frieza, and inspired all of the Saiyans to rise up against Frieza." said Thor  
"So judgment was passed on Frieza and I was born?" asked Goku  
"Yes, and soon more will be revealed." said Kami  
"I have a question." said Lunch  
"Yes." said the Watcher  
"How can there be two Kamis?" asked Lunch  
"What are you talking about?" said Kami  
"Well, there's one of you right here and then there's another one right over there." she said, pointing to Piccolo. Everyone was shocked at this revelation.  
"That is easily explainable." said the Watcher calmly "This Kami is from a different timeline." he finished  
"I have a question, do all the timelines fit into one age." asked M. Trunks  
"Yes, and for now there is only one timeline, but the machines created due to the appetites for conquest of several beings have warped the timelines and are causing them to merge." stated the Beyonder  
"Who might these beings be?" asked Goku, hoping that they might offer him a good fight.  
"You will know soon enough." said Kaibitto  
  
BM: That's all for chapter eight folks  
  
JJ: It seems that there is still a lot more explaining to do though  
  
Kenshin: All will be explained in the next chapter, that it will  
  
JJ: Or at least all the questions you have now  
  
BM: I will try to have the X men talk more in the next chapter, some of the other characters too.  
  
JJ: I thought that was a pretty cool chapter, and it answered some questions that had been nagging at the back of my mind.  
  
Kenshin: There will be another surprise guest next time, that there will.  
  
BM: Yes there will, so until next time, ciao 


	9. Missions

Z Warriors: The Secret Wars  
  
BM: Yay! Another chapter  
  
JJ: *Yawns* another somewhat boring one  
  
BM: Beggars can't be choosers, and besides, without this chapter everyone would be completely lost, that's what filler chapters are for  
  
JJ: Yeah, Yeah, can we just get on with the disclaimer so that we can get this chapter over with?  
  
BM: I suppose, here to do the disclaimer today is my favorite Looney Toon Yosemite Sam  
  
YS: *Pulls out guns* Alright ya varmint, I'ma here to do the disclaimer and you aint a stoppin' me  
  
Disclaimer: Musa doesn't own nothin' So back off, ya lousy no good lawyers before I blast ya'  
  
Note: .::text::. is bond  
  
Chapter 9 Missions  
  
Elder Kai begun to pace between the council and their new allies.  
"I'm sure you have been wondering why we called you here." began Elder Kai "That reason is simple. Certain misguided beings from your two universes have allied themselves. Your job is simply to stop them." This was nothing new to the Z senshi. Stop the bad guys, save the world. The X men were pretty used to this too.  
"Have we met these beings?" questioned Professor X  
"Yes you have." said Madam Web  
"Have we met the ones from our world?" asked Yamcha  
"Yes, though some of you may not have met some of them." said Kaibitto  
'hmm, I hope these guys are strong, I feel like I haven't had a good fight in ages' thought Goku  
Jean Grey, having accidentally picked up on Goku's stray thought, just gave him a funny look.  
"Some of you have met them, and Goku has had several encounters with them." Said Madam Web "Looking at your thoughts I can tell that all of you are dying to know who you're dealing with." she said  
"You should stay out of people's minds without their permission." said Professor X  
"Yeah, It ain't polite." said/growled Wolverine.  
"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, the barrier between the HFIL has been weakened by Apocalypse, allowing the Cold Family to escape."  
"THE COLD FAMILY HAS ESCAPED?!" screamed Goku, Vegeta, M. Trunks, and Gohan, as their power levels shot through the roof and they were enveloped in aura and their chairs flew out from under them as they jumped up.  
Piccolo, Krillin, and Bulma just stood there in shock as they remembered their previous encounters with the Cold Family.  
  
The X men just looked at their reactions in confusion until Jubilee voiced the question that was in all the minds of the X men. "Who's the Cold Family?"  
"The Cold Family were part of a group of planet brokers, a group of aliens that went around wiping out entire civilizations and selling their planets to the highest bidder." explained Kaibitto "Frieza alone wiped out several civilizations, including the Saiyans on planet Vegeta." At mention of this act, Vegeta's ki flew up even more.  
"And this Frieza guy is the one you passed judgment on right?" asked Jubilee  
"Yes, and on the rest of his family as well, that's the reason Mirai Trunks was born, to obliterate Frieza's father, and Goku was born destroy Frieza and his brother Cooler." said the Beyonder  
"Wow, but they've escaped now?" asked Jean Grey  
"yes, unfortunately, they've also acquired more power, given to them by Apocalypse." said Elder Kai  
"Who's Apocalypse?" asked Tien  
"Apocalypse is a powerful being from Ancient Egypt who is the very first mutant ever born." said Professor X "He is able to disable the powers of other mutants, he is resistant to psychic attacks, and he has recently taken control of the evil Brotherhood of Mutants."  
"Who are they?" asked Chaotzu  
"The evil brotherhood of mutants is a powerful group of mutants assembled by the mutant magneto." said Jean Grey  
Meanwhile, Chi Chi had been trying to calm down her husband and son, as well as snap her best friend out of the daze she seemed to have drifted into.  
"Hey professor, could you help me get Bulma and Krillin out of this daze?" she asked  
"I have made a decision not to enter the minds of others without their consent." he answered her  
"Likewise" said Jean Grey  
"I am not above entering the minds of others without their consent." said Madam Web  
"Then could you help me?" asked Chi Chi  
"I will see what I can do." she answered before concentrating on the two dazed Z members of the Z senshi. She entered Krillin's mind first. She found herself on a planet she recognized as the planet Namek in the second age of mankind.  
She then saw Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku looking on in horror as Frieza had Krillin levitated in the air then he clenched his fist and Krillin exploded. Madam Web had seen this before but never had she felt the pain as he had exploded or the pain emanating from Goku as he watched Krillin perish. 'Wait, how can I still be seeing this, or feeling Goku's pain? Unless.Goku is having the same memory as Krillin at this moment.' she then saw something she had never seen up close before, the birth of a Super Saiyan. The righteous anger, rage, pain, and agony all became focused as he was enveloped in golden light and then stood before a mortified Frieza. She resolved to keep that to herself and then heard Goku's voice. "Krillin, come back." she realized then that Krillin would soon snap out of it and decided to go on to the next mind.  
Madam Web found herself on Namek again, this time in-between two cliff faces as she watched Frieza pass by and felt a strange vibe, which she realized must have been what Bulma felt, and produced an overwhelming sense of fear as he finished passing. She then found herself on a planet that looked like Namek but was slightly different. She realized this must be New Namek, though she had never been there, and was suddenly filled with fear from Bulma that she got from the sight before her. There was a table which had Yajirobe strapped to it and there was a robot singing "cut and slice and chop them up" and then she realized that the fear came from the possibility of being next, then she suddenly felt a wave of relief as the robot exploded. There was a flash of light and she found herself back on Earth. She was once again overwhelmed with fear, but she was not just sensing it as being for selfish reasons, but for the entire planet. It was then that she realized that Bulma had really grown as a member of the Z senshi. She then saw the source of the fear. Frieza and King Cold were standing in front of Mirai Trunks and they were in the process of mocking him. Trunks just stood there looking slightly bored. He then goes super Saiyan and effortlessly takes his sword to Frieza and obliterates King Cold. Madam Web then hears a voice. "Woman, snap out of it." "Mother, come back." Madam web realized that she was no longer needed in there and withdrew from Bulma's mind.  
"How come we can never seem to get a break from all these wackos with superiority complexes." said Bulma as she snapped out of her daze, and plunks down in a chair  
"I know, it seems like whenever we get a little peace some idiot shows up thinking he can take over, and/or destroy the universe." said Yamcha  
"I still can't believe Frieza is out and about." said Krillin  
"You better believe it." said a voice the Z senshi recognized "Not only is Frieza out, but his entire family, and they're out looking for Saiyan tail" said the voice  
"King Kai? Is that you?" asked Goku  
"Yes, and I have someone who wants to speak with Chi Chi"  
"With me?" asked Chi Chi  
"Yes, with you Chi Chi" said a voice that only one person in the room seemed to recognize.  
"Ancestor?" said Chi Chi in a somewhat unsure voice  
"Hello daughter" said the speaker now identified as Anin  
"ANIN?!" cried Goku, as memories of Chi Chi's ancestor entered his mind "Is grandpa Gohan there with you too?"  
"Yes Goku, I'm here as well" said Gohan  
"GOHAN!!!" said Ox King in delight  
"The rest of the kais are here as well" said King Kai "and we have something to give to chi Chi"  
"Something to give to me?" questioned Chi Chi  
"More of something to inform you of" said Anin  
"You have been enlisted as one of my special enforcers" said King Yemma  
"Enforcers?" asked Chi Chi  
"You have been empowered to send the Cold Family back to the HFIL as soon as they have been defeated." said G. Gohan "They must be defeated though" he finished  
"You mean I can send them back? But what's to keep them from just coming back?" asked Chi Chi  
"You let me worry about that part, all you have to do is send them back." said Yemma  
"You need to prepare yourself before your full powers kick in, you have seventy-two hours to get in touch with yourself." said Anin  
"Goku should be able to help you prepare" said West Kai  
"Thank you ancestor, thank you Kaio-samas, and thank you Enma-sama, I am honored that you chose me for this mission and I will fulfill it to the best of my abilities."  
"Anin chose well when she chose you for this job, I am sure you will produce good results." said Yemma  
They then cut off the link and the X men were standing around looking bewildered.  
"If you don't mind me asking, WHAT WAS THAT?" asked Jubilee  
"That was a meeting between many powerful and ancient minds" said Professor X "They were immune to my shields, they brushed them aside and scanned my mind" Wolverine just growled about impoliteness in the second age.  
"That was Chi Chi's ancestor, King Yemma, and all of the Kais" said Madam Web  
"Maybe we should go start our training now" said Goku  
"You should, we will be watching you" said Odin  
"farewell warriors, be ready to fight soon" said Thor With that, the Z senshi and the airship were once again surrounded by smoke and goodbyes of the rest of the council were heard as they landed on the mansion of the Xavier institute.  
"That was interesting" said Jubilee  
"Does that happen to you often?" asked Jean Grey  
"More or less" said Bulma  
"Well, lets take the council's advice and start our training" said Goku. The others agreed and they all headed toward the mansion to begin their training.  
  
BM: Wow, I actually ended a chapter without a cliffy  
  
JJ: I am amazed  
  
YS: I think you're too kind to these varmints, I would end with a cliffhanger and I would make em' review before another chapter  
  
BM: I don't hold my chapters ransom, but reviews are nice  
  
JJ: Let us know if you think we should add anymore characters in a review  
  
BM: Until the next chapter, abayo 


	10. Preparing for Battle

Dragonball Z: The Secret Wars  
  
BM: Yeehaw, a double update  
  
JJ: It better be, you owe everyone that much, for taking so long  
  
BM: Sorry about that, I'm trying to go for quality and quantity  
  
JJ: Yeah, Yeah, don't tell me, tell them  
  
BM: I just did, now on to the disclaimer  
  
JJ: Today we have Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures  
  
Jade: Don't forget me  
  
BM: Jade too  
  
Uncle: Uncle is happy to be heeeeeeere.  
  
Disclaimer: *thumps lawyers* Musa does not own Marvel or Dragonball Z. One more thing, *thumps more lawyers* Musa does not own Jackie Chan Adventures eitheeeeer.  
  
Chapter 10 Preparing for Battle  
  
Yamcha shot another ki blast at the sentinel he was fighting in the danger room, dismantling it and Krillin ran up the side of the sentinel he was fighting and took off it's head with a kick. He then used it to propel himself into the air and sent a kienzan disc flying into a second sentinel, decapitating that one as well. Yamcha then sent a kamehameha wave into another half dozen sentinels, reducing them to puddles. Meanwhile, in the observation room, Wolverine hit the button on his timer and let out a humph. "They just reduced two dozen sentinels to rubble in forty-five seconds."  
"No way, how is that possible?" asked Jubilee  
"And at the most dangerous level" said Jean Grey  
"And they're just regular humans" said Storm  
"Maybe if you watch the next fight you'll get an idea" said Wolverine. They all directed their attention to the monitor as Gohan and Trunks entered the danger room. The X men had decided that the Z warriors would go in in pairs, though Vegeta had objected saying that if they really wanted a demonstration in power the Z warriors should go in one by one.  
Gohan and Trunks stood there waiting for their opponents to show up. "I'll take a dozen and you can take a dozen" said Trunks as the first dozen appeared "Sounds good to me" said Gohan as the others appeared. They then each proceeded to power up their energy waves. "Masenko-ha!" "Finish Buster HA" and with that there was nothing left but puddles and a few wires.  
"That group was wasted in only five seconds" said Wolverine as he tried to mask his surprise.  
"Where were they when we first fought the sentinels?" asked Cyclops from the doorway.  
"That's what I'd like to know" said Rogue  
"I wonder if any of us can beat that" said Goku  
"I plan to not only beat that, but to beat it by myself" said Vegeta "The Namek can watch if he wants" Piccolo merely stood there with his usual Piccolo Stance  
"How'd we do?" asked Gohan as he came in  
"five seconds" said Wolverine in a low voice  
"Alright!" said Gohan as he and Trunks swap a high five  
"Are you sure your related to Goku and Vegeta?" asked Krillin with a questioning look  
"Of course, why do you ask?" questioned Gohan  
"No reason" he said. Vegeta just watched the exchange in disgust, wondering how anyone of his blood could show such weakness.  
Meanwhile, Tien and Chaotzu entered the Danger Room and began their session.  
  
~~~In the lab~~~  
  
Beast, Bulma, and Forge were hard at work designing something Bulma had been wanting to make for a long time.  
"So you want to make two of these?" asked Forge as he looked over her notes  
"Yup, that's exactly what I plan to do" said Bulma  
"Sounds like a challenge, count me in" he said as he finished looking over her design  
"Are you sure I'll be able to use this thing?" asked Lunch as she looked at the picture  
"Oh, yeah" said Forge "the Professor wants to talk to you" just then he heard a sneeze and turned around to see Launch looking at the notes  
"It looks pretty good, but I have a few suggestions" she said "A laser cannon, a bazooka, mini guns, and a grenade launcher and." as Launch rattled on Forge just sweat dropped  
"The professor wants to see you soon" said Forge  
"Where's he at?" she asked  
"He should be in the Cerebro room" said Forge  
"Ok, I'll go find him, you think about those suggestions" she said as she went out the door  
"Whew, lets get to work" said Forge  
"First I need to add Launch's suggestions in" said Bulma  
"YOU MEAN YOUR ACCTUALLY GOING TO GIVE HER ACCESS TO ALL THOSE WEAPONS?!" Forge yelled  
"Yeah, it's nothing compared to what she has at home" said Bulma  
Forge sighed "I guess we should get to work then"  
"Ok, lets get to work" chirped Bulma  
  
~~~The danger room~~~  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK" "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON" and the Sentinels were no more  
"Unbelievable, only ten seconds" said Jean Grey, who had taken over the timing job after Wolverine had gotten tired of his time getting beaten when Tien and Chaotzu had gotten thirteen seconds and had gone off to train  
"WHAT, OUR TIME WAS BEATEN BY THE BRATS?!" cried Vegeta in disbelief  
"Ten seconds is nothing to be ashamed of, you still got the second best time" said Storm in an approving manner  
"Don't you have something to say about this Namek?" asked Vegeta  
"No" Piccolo replied simply. Vegeta just growled and stomped off to train.  
"Alright, It's our turn now!" cried Goku happily  
"Lets go, I bet we can beat Gohan and Trunks' time" said Chi Chi, happy to finally be able to fight along side her husband  
"That's the spirit, lets go" said Goku as he bounded out of the room with Chi Chi close behind.  
"Do you think they can really beat five seconds?" asked Jubilee, as she watched Goku and Chi Chi enter the Danger Room.  
"If anyone can, it will be those two" said Piccolo, who hoped they wouldn't. He was proud of his student's time and wanted it to stay on top.  
Goku and Chi Chi stood in the danger room and nodded to each other as the sentinels appeared and begun to fire on them.  
"KAIOKEN TIMES FOUR!" yelled Goku and with a shout he was off. Chi Chi let out a battle cry as she took off into the half dozen sentinels Goku had left for her. She laid into the sentinels and begun to throw them left and right, being sure to make them land on the extra weapons firing on her. Goku went through the center of the half of his group of sentinels and then turned around into a flying kick for the next half. When they were through all that was left was scrap metal.  
"How'd we do?" they asked in unison as they re-entered the observation room  
"eight seconds" said Jean Grey  
"WHAT?! Kakarot and that banshee beat my time as well!!" said Vegeta who had come back in to the room to see what Goku had gotten.  
"But we didn't beat Gohan and Trunk's time" said Goku looking slightly disappointed  
"That's ok, we got the second highest score" said Chi Chi happily as she threw her arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek  
"Your right!" said Goku, cheering up instantly  
"Lets go see what Bulma's up to" said Chi Chi  
"How will we ever compete with that?" asked Jubilee, looking shocked as she thought of Goku's Kaioken technique  
"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go train" said Cyclops as he headed for the door.  
"I think I'll join you" said Rogue  
"Likewise" said Storm  
"If they brought these guys back from the past they brought them for a reason, I don't plan on being unprepared when that reason comes calling" said Jean Grey as she followed the others out the door  
The ones that were left in the room all looked at each other for a few moments before beginning to speak.  
"I don't think I've seen Chi Chi so cheerful since the tournament" said Krillin  
"Shhh, don't jinx it" said Yamcha  
"Why do you suppose she's so happy?" asked Tien (Jade: I know why I'd be happy after that, because I opened up a major can of butt whoop)  
"Don't you fools know anything?" asked Vegeta in a mocking tone "Saiyan males have a calming effect on their mates when they are together in battle"  
"In that case, I wish Goku would fight in battle with Chi Chi more often, maybe we can get him to train her, or spar with her" said Chaotzu  
"I wish you would train Bulma, then maybe she would lighten up" said Krillin  
"I plan to begin Bulma's training as soon as we return" said Vegeta  
"Why wait? You could train her right now" said Yamcha  
"For once you've had a good idea" said Vegeta, and with that, he set off in search for his mate.  
"Good thinking Yamcha, now we can have more tranquility" said Krillin  
"Either that, or, a Bulma who can beat us any day of the week and a Chi Chi who can beat Frieza any day of the week" said Yamcha  
"I hope it's the first one" said Chaotzu  
  
~~~In the lower levels of the mansion~~~  
  
'very descriptive, If only I had remembered to ask WHERE the Cerebro room is' thought Launch as she came up on two large steel doors 'If that isn't the Cerebro room I don't know what is' thought Launch as she walked up to the doors. They hissed open revealing Professor X taking off his helmet and turning towards Launch  
"I have located Apocalypse and the brotherhood" said Professor X  
  
BM: The end, of that chapter  
  
JJ: And so, he returns to his cliffies  
  
BM: You better believe it  
  
Jade: I liked that one, I'll have to read the next ones, Chi Chi opened up a can of major butt whoop on those sentinels  
  
JJ: And that was only the training room, just wait until you find out what she does to the real enemy  
  
Uncle: Jackie will be very happy that you have gotten Jade to read something besides comic books  
  
JJ: Maybe we'll have Jackie in a chapter  
  
BM: You can give suggestions as to who you want to be guests in future chapters  
  
JJ: until the next chapter, sayonara 


	11. Chapter 11 A and B

Z Warriors: The Secret Wars  
  
BM: Well, Here's chapter 11  
  
JJ: a real exciting one  
  
BM: A little more foundation, and a lot more excitement  
  
JJ: Yup, that describes it all right  
  
BM: Just so you know, I have a note in my bio that tells progress on my story  
  
JJ: Isn't the story coming close to ending  
  
BM: Yup, it's getting there, two or three more chapters and it'll be done  
  
JJ: awwwwwwww, I really like this story  
  
BM: Yes, but all good things must come to an end  
  
JJ: I suppose, well, on to the disclaimer  
  
BM: Here to do the disclaimer today is Kwai Chang Caine from Kung Fu the legend continues  
  
KCC: It is an honor to be here. The Shaolin monks have many stories about Goku, though they call him the Monkey King. They are very interesting stories. I encourage you to read them.  
  
JJ: You know the drill KCC  
  
Disclaimer: Musa does not own Dragonball Z, Marvel, or Kung Fu the Legend Continues  
  
Chapter 11 A Launch + Lunch = Punch  
  
"Follow me" said Professor X, and him and Launch begun to head down the hallway. "How is it that you can project two personalities?" he asked  
"What do you mean? have you been reading my mind?!" asked Launch, looking slightly flustered.  
"No, no one has to" said Professor X, "If I may" and something tickles Launch's nose and she sneezes, causing Lunch to appear "Ah, that's better, Now Lunch, what can you tell me about these dual personalities?"  
"Well, I'm not really sure how it happened, but I really don't deal well with the emotions that Launch represents, so I put all those so I put all those emotions away and Launch just sort of emerged out of those emotions." said Lunch  
"I see" said Professor X, but before he could say more, they were surrounded by pink smoke and then they were standing in a room with red spider web patterns on the walls and in the center of the room sat Madam Web on a throne like chair. Also in the room were Jean Grey and Rogue. The smoke had caused Lunch to sneeze, and so Launch was now in her place.  
"That is getting really annoying, you better stop doing that" said Launch, looking a little peeved.  
"I have called you here" begun Madam Web  
"More like pulled" interrupted Launch  
"Because I have decided, that in order to survive the coming tests, you Launch, must merge with your counterpart Lunch." said Madam Web, ignoring Launch's commentary.  
"You have got to be kidding me" said Launch "I wouldn't merge with that pansy crybaby if my life depended on it" just then, she begun to glow, and she split into Launch and Lunch  
"Well who says I want to merge with you either" said Lunch  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Launch  
"You're loud, rude, obnoxious, and always scaring Tien off" said Lunch  
"Well you're a little crybaby, and we both know Tien would never go for someone who can't even wipe their own nose" said Launch.  
While this was going on Madam Web scanned both of their minds and then said "What if I told you that combining would increase your chances of getting Tien?" said Madam Web  
"Are you serious?" they both asked in unison  
"Yes" replied Madam Web simply "It will also increase your strength, speed, and mental capacity exponentially."  
"I guess if it would help with all that I could stand being merged for a while" said Lunch thoughtfully  
"If it will help my chances with Tien I could handle it I guess" said Launch  
"Good. Then, Rogue, explain to them how to prepare their minds, Professor X and Jean Grey, I will require your assistance in the merging." They all prepared for what was to come and then the merging process began. Launch and Lunch both begun to glow and all then in a blinding flash of light they were merged into one. "Hello, what should we call you?" asked Madam Web  
"Call me Punch" she said. Her voice was not as high pitched as Lunch's voice, but was not as low as Launch's. It was more around the pitch of Chi Chi's voice. Her hair was sandy brown and she wore the green pants and black shirt that was Launch's usual attire.  
"Alright then Punch, I will now return you all to the Xavier mansion." said Madam web. The room then begun to fade as they were surrounded by smoke and they all found themselves in the observation room where the others were situated. As the smoke cleared they found the others looking at them oddly.  
"Where did you come from? And who's the girl?" asked Krillin  
"This is Punch, and we just came from a meeting with Madam Web" said Professor X  
'She looks familiar' have we met before?" asked Tien  
"You could say that, I'm Lunch and Launch" said Punch. Everyone looked quite shocked at this  
"Did you say Launch and Lunch?" asked Yamcha  
"I sure did" said Punch "Madam Web said they would need to combine to survive what's to come, so they did, and I was born." said Punch  
"Well, that's interesting" said Bulma  
"It's bizarre, but not at all impossible" said Chi Chi "Though how Madam Web ever got those two to cooperate I will never know" At this Punch blushed slightly and stole a glance at Tien who seemed to be looking her up and down in an approving manner.  
"Now that everyone is here, lets get on with the meeting" said Cyclops  
  
BM: And that's that  
  
JJ: That's it, oh come on, just a little more. Pleaaaaaaaaaaase?  
  
KCC: I too think that if you write more you will please your readers  
  
BM: Okay, I'll right some more  
  
JJ: YAY!!!  
  
Chapter 11 B Meeting of the Titans  
  
Professor X begun to brief them on where he found Apocalypse. "Apocalypse and the others are on a remote beach near California" said Professor X "This is not good, there is a fault there that could, if tampered with, trigger a massive earthquake that would be intense enough to slide California into the sea."  
"I get it, if California falls into the sea, the ensuing confusion would allow apocalypse to try for a power grab" said Jean Grey  
"And then with the US under his control, he can seize the other countries easily" said Jubilee  
"He always was lazy" said Wolverine "He lets outside forces do all his work for him"  
"I will send a team of my X men to find out how far along things are" said Professor X "Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Jean Grey, Storm, and Rogue, I want all of you to go"  
"We're on it professor" said Jean Grey  
"I would also like it if some of you would accompany them" said Professor X  
"Okay, Puar, Oolong, Yajirobe, Chaotzu, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks can go with you" said Bulma  
"I want to go too" said Chi Chi  
"No, I want you to stay and train Chi Chi, but I'll call you if we need help" said Goku  
"Okay, but you better call if you need help" said Chi Chi as she went off to the danger room  
"We can finish our project" said Bulma, and she, Punch, Beast, and Forge went to the lab to work.  
"Ok, we're off" said Goku, as he lifted two fingers to his forehead "I've got a lock on Apocalypse's ki, it sticks out like a sore thumb, everyone, put your hand on someone's shoulder"  
"Why?" asked Shadowcat  
"Just do as he says" said Jean Grey, putting her hand on Chaotzu's shoulder  
"We have liftoff" said Goku, as they all disappeared  
They reappeared near Apocalypse in a bunch of bushes.  
"How can you move so far so fast?" asked Nightcrawler "You move even faster than I do"  
"I bet with practice you could go even faster and farther than me" said Goku. They then begun to creep up the dune. "Remember to hide your ki" he said  
"You don't have to worry, Apocalypse can't sense ki, but I will mask our thoughts so he won't pick up on them" said Jean Grey. They then saw a couple of Apocalypse's guards walking along away from the others. As they walked passed the bushes Nightcrawler grabbed them and pulled them in. Puar and Oolong then changed into replicas of the guards and Trunks and Goku changed into the guards uniforms.  
"There's the Cold Family" said Gohan  
"Everyone, mask your ki" said Goku  
"We don't know how to mask our ki" said Jean Grey  
"Then I'll use my powers to hide it" said Chaotzu  
"Who's who over there, we heard about three of them" said Nightcrawler  
"The two small ones are Frieza and Cooler, and the large one is King Cold" said Vegeta "But don't let their size fool you, Frieza and Cooler are very strong, though I don't know how strong they are after their power up from Apocalypse" They then sensed a strange but familiar ki, but before they could respond, they were enveloped in a wave of energy then everything went black.  
  
~~~At the mansion~~~  
  
Chi Chi was in the danger room working out when all the sudden she felt a wave of pain and then everything went black for her. Jubilee, who was also training at the time went to Chi Chi's aid.  
  
~~~The Lab~~~  
  
Bulma was in mid sentence when she was overcome by pain and fell to her knees before she heard voices swirling around her and then her mind was filled with a wave of darkness.  
  
BM: And that's that chapter  
  
JJ: I suppose I can live with that, not very long, but more action  
  
KCC: I am satisfied  
  
BM: I'm glad you approve *roles eyes* I want to know what the readers think though  
  
Jade: I liked it  
  
JJ: Where did you come from?  
  
Jade: I decided to read all the chapters  
  
BM: Won't Jackie be looking for you?  
  
Jade: Probably  
  
JJ: Whatever, let us know what you think if you feel like it  
  
BM: Abayo 


	12. Titans Go to War

Z Warriors: The Secret Wars  
  
BM: Yup, a new chapter  
  
JJ: So soon, it's like, hardly even a day later  
  
BM: Are you complaining  
  
JJ: no, just surprised  
  
BM: I like surprises don't you  
  
JJ: When they're like this  
  
BM: so tell me, who's our guest today  
  
JJ: In a hurry aren't we? Our guest today is MY favorite Looney Toon Marvin the Martian  
  
MM: I am so happy to be here today  
  
JJ: You should know the drill double M  
  
Disclaimer: You make me so angry, I will disintegrate you with my disintegrator gun *disintegrates lawyers* Musa does not own Dragonball Z, Marvel, or Looney Toons. He does own Punch though.  
  
Chapter 12 Titans go to War  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma heard a voice they had heard before. "Wake up, your Saiyans are in trouble." Chi Chi awoke with a yell, her aura blowing Cyclops backwards and into the wall and blowing the doors of the danger room outward.  
"Where are Goku and Gohan?!!" she demanded from a bewildered Cyclops and Jubilee "Never mind, I know" she said starting for the door she runs out the door and into the front yard to Bulma's airship. She opened the door and silently thanked Goku's stubbornness as she yelled "Flying Nimbus!" She then pulled out her pudao, jumped on nimbus, and took off.  
Bulma woke up with an angry yell, startling Beast who was carrying her, and Forge and Punch who were next to her. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!" she yelled. Beast was too scared to do anything but comply. She then snatched the devices Forge was carrying and ran to the front yard were she put one of the watch-like devices on and pressed a button which clothed her in a blue battle suit. She then saw Punch putting the other one on and pushing the button which clothed her in a green battle suit. The suits were quite a bit like armor which allowed maneuverability and speed. She activated the built in rockets and took off, the X men who were remaining at the mansion a few minutes behind.  
The Z senshi, who were in the sky already on their way to the location they had last sensed the others at. They then felt something behind them and turned around to see what looked remarkably like an angry war goddess behind them. They all knew what it was and moved aside to let the angry Chi Chi go blasting by them. The X men, who were in the Blackbird, all jumped when the alarm went off.  
"It would appear we have a fast moving object behind us and closing in fast." said Havoc  
"Is it a missile?" asked Wolverine  
"No, it's more of a cloud shape, I'll put it on screen" said Havoc. They were all surprised to see an angry Chi Chi go flying across the screen and pass them.  
"That was new" said Havoc  
"You definitely don't see that everyday" said Wolverine. They then saw Bulma and Punch go by and they just shrugged it off and sped up.  
  
~~~Ground Zero~~~  
  
Jean Grey's eyes fluttered open to reveal the Saiyans plugged in to what looked like a glowing battery cell. They all looked like they'd seen better days and that's when she noticed that she was wearing a strange collar-like mechanism. When she tried to remove it she was shocked and then she looked around to see the rest of the X men wearing similar collars. She tried using her powers to remove it but discovered that she couldn't use them. She realized that it must enable her powers, so she gave up and tried to awaken the others. She succeeded in waking most of them but she failed to awaken the Saiyans. Chaotzu, who had already been drained of energy, didn't know any way to wake them up. Even Puar and Oolong turning into food didn't work.  
"They must be pretty drained if even food won't wake them up" said Yajirobe.  
"So what do we do?" asked Jean Grey  
"Maybe we can disable the cells" said Storm  
"How?" asked Chaotzu  
"That's easy, you can't" said a voice. Just then they heard laughter and when they looked around they saw the Ginyu Force and the Cold Family.  
"Who are you jokers?" asked Rogue  
"We are: Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo" they said, while taking all sorts of ridiculous poses "And together we are, The Ginyu Force!"  
"You honestly think you can break those cells?" said Frieza "Go ahead and try, without your powers your useless" he finished with his maniacal laugh  
Just then, Chaotzu saw a flash of gold above the heads of the Cold Family, and decided he needed to buy some time.  
"You won't win, we'll find a way to stop you, we always do" said Chaotzu, earning a laugh from every maniac present.  
"What is this? Psychos are us?" asked Rogue  
"Believe what you want, you all will die, the two of you can go first" said Cooler, raising his hand and powering up an energy blast. Just before he fired it however, Chi Chi swooped right through the middle of them with a shrill battle cry, the shockwave of the speed of Flying Nimbus blowing them all over. She leapt off of nimbus, spinning pudao in hand, scattering everyone and took out the energy cells, and propelling herself off of them and into a flying kick, landing in the middle of King Cold. The other Z fighters landed then and delivered senzu beans to the drained Saiyans. The Z fighters then stood back as the Saiyans leapt up into stances for powering up. Jean Grey, after a quick scan of the situation, warned all the X men to stand back.  
"Why?" asked Shadowcat "What's going on?"  
"I don't know exactly, but I know it's something big" said Jean Grey  
The Saiyans then begun to gather energy and electricity crackled around them as the ground begun to shake and a strong wind blew outward from where they were standing. Bulma and Punch arrived then and only had to glance at the situation before giving the Saiyans their space. The rest of the X men arrived then and looked at where the others were before going to join the other X men to be briefed on the situation. The Saiyans then let out a battle cry as the air itself seemed to crackle with power and the rocks lifted off of the ground and the earth cracked under their feet. Their hair then lifted up into the air and their pupils disappeared as their muscles bulged out and their auras and hair turned gold. Their pupils then came back, but instead of a stunning onyx color they were a deep turquoise.  
"How about you try to take us on when we're facing you?" said Trunks  
"Or are you frightened?" said Vegeta  
"We'll take you on any day of the week" said Cooler, powering up slightly, the others following suit. They were just about to charge at each other when Chi Chi stepped between them.  
"The Cold Family is mine" she said  
"Are you sure Chi?" asked Goku  
"Let Chi Chi handle them, they're not worthy of feeling our power" said Vegeta  
Goku looked at Vegeta with uncertainty, until he saw the look in Vegeta's eyes, and then nodded to Chi Chi.  
"Hold this for me, will you honey?" she said tossing him her pudao "Alright, who wants to go first, or do you all want to attack at once?" The Cold Family looked her up and down. She was wearing the second uniform she had tried on, and her aura was causing her muscles to be slightly exaggerated, and her hair to fall up and down every now and then with electricity slightly shooting around her body every now and then. Goku looked her up and down at the same time as the Cold family and then thought 'She's going to pound them' The Cold Family obviously didn't have the same thought because in answer, they attacked her all at once.  
They start with energy blasts. She did a series of handsprings and dodged their energy blasts, doing a flying leap into Cooler's chest and then propelled herself onto King Cold's shoulders where she delivered two punches to his face and then bounced off into a reverse somersault landing on Cooler then sprung back up with her feet on either side of Cooler. She then delivered several punches to Cooler's head and body and then looks up and sees Frieza backing up slowly with his hands up in front of him and his face full of fear. "W-who are you?"  
"Kakarot's mate" said Vegeta with a smirk at seeing Frieza so filled with fear  
"Who?" asked Frieza  
"Goku's wife" said Chi Chi with a smirk rivaling Vegeta's as Frieza's face showed recognition and then even greater fear.  
"N-no not you, anyone but someone from that dirty monkey's family"  
"What!!! How dare you" and with that she put her hands to her forehead and begun to charge energy.  
"Since when did Chi Chi know how to use ki blasts?" asked Trunks  
"Since I taught her" said Gohan  
"GO CHI CHI!!!" Yelled Bulma, then she noticed the Ginyu force about to launch an attack, but before she could react, a barrage of bullets and missiles surrounded them and she looked and saw Punch wagging her finger at them. They then returned to where they were.  
"MA SEN KO HA!!!!!" shouted Chi Chi as she shot the blast straight at Frieza. He tried to block it but he failed miserably and was enveloped in energy. When the smoke cleared, Frieza stood looking more than slightly burnt around the edges and completely filled with dread as he looked at Chi Chi. "Don't ever insult my family"  
"How Dare You!!!" yelled a voice from above. They all looked up to see Apocalypse, the Brotherhood of Mutants, and a platoon of sentinels headed their way.  
  
BM: That's it for that chapter  
  
JJ: *waves "go Chi Chi" flags* that was great, Chi Chi was awesome  
  
MM: That was most enjoyable. I will be reading future chapters.  
  
BM: I'll be seeing you later  
  
JJ: Hasta Luego  
  
BM: Adios 


	13. Melee Time

Z Warriors: The Secret Wars  
  
BM: And so, chapter 13 begins  
  
JJ: Yup, and this one is gonna be good  
  
BM: Yup, just read the title and you will KNOW it's gonna be good  
  
JJ: I can't wait to read it, so hurry up with the disclaimer  
  
BM: Okay, with us today to do the disclaimer are Ron Stoppable and Rufus and Kim Possible  
  
Ron: Booyah, that's right Ron and Rufus are in the house  
  
Rufus: Uh huh  
  
KP: What they mean to say is, we're glad to be here  
  
JJ: I'm sure you know the drill  
  
Disclaimer: Ron: Musa doesn't own DBZ, Marvel, or Kim Possible. Rufus: Uh uh, no KP: He does own Punch though Rufus: Uh huh, yeah,  
  
Chapter 13 Melee time  
  
"Oh look, this must be our lucky day, Apocalypse, the Mutant Brotherhood, and Sentinels." said Jubilee dryly  
"Where'd the sentinels come from? I thought we destroyed them" said Nightcrawler  
"Apparently, , there were some on the bottom of the ocean, and Apocalypse woke them up." said Jean Grey. In a flash the Ginyu Force and the Cold Family were walking in Apocalypse's ranks walking towards the Titans (I'm going to call the combined X men and Z senshi the titans)  
"So what do we do now?" asked Cyclops  
"We take 'em all down" said Wolverine  
"Sounds like a plan, I could use a decent fight"  
"I like your style, though I don't think these clowns count as a decent fight" said Wolverine, while extending his claws  
"So it's agreed, a full frontal assault" said Goku, the others just nodded in agreement "Then lets go" said Goku, and in a burst of aura, the Titans were off.  
"You all can have whoever you want, but Frieza is mine" said Vegeta  
"I'll take Cooler" said Trunks  
"Fine by me, I'll take the big stupid one" said Goku  
"I'll take the three ring circus clowns" said Gohan. They then collided with the said HFIL residents and the melee was on. Even with their power ups, the Cold Family was outclassed, due to the fact that the Saiyans had been training to fight Cell. The Saiyans were more than prepared to deal with the HFIL escapees and the melee was a little one sided.  
Meanwhile, the X men were keeping Apocalypse and his sentinels busy and the Z senshi were deciding on who would get to deal with the mutant brotherhood.  
"I'll take tall, dark and heavy" said Krillin, referring to the Blob  
"that's ok with me, I'll take pretty boy over there" said Tien, pointing to Quicksilver  
"Ok then, Piccolo, you see what you can do with queen of the anger management problems" said Krillin  
"Okay, that leaves me with" said Yamcha, eying up who was left, he then made a very unique face "sticky" he said, while gesturing to Toad.  
"Some people just have all the luck, huh Yamcha?" said Krillin  
"Why does something tell me you planned this?" said Yamcha  
"Who me?" asked Krillin with a smile that said his halo was held up by horns  
  
~~~meanwhile~~~  
  
"Huh, looks like I got lucky" said Blob  
"Did you hear how they're talkin' 'bout me?" asked Toad  
Scarlet Witch just muttered about taking out her anger on them  
"At least they got one part right, I AM pretty" said Quicksilver  
"Yeah, well lets go get them" said Blob  
"For once you had a good idea" said Quicksilver  
"For once you had an idea period" said Scarlet Witch  
"Thanks.HEY"  
"Lets just go" said Toad, taking off  
  
~~~Z senshi~~~  
  
"Here they come" said Yamcha  
"There's your date, Piccolo" said Krillin. Piccolo just remained silent.  
"Lets just go" said Tien  
They charged, and the melee began.  
  
~~~The rest~~~  
  
"These fights are great and all, but what are we supposed to do?" asked Punch  
"Yeah, I'm bored, and I wanna' try my suit out" said Bulma  
"We could help the X men" said Chaotzu  
"That's a good Idea" said Punch, and they all took off to help out  
"I think I'll just stay here if it's all the same to you" said Yajirobe  
"It's not" said Punch, and she drug him off to fight Puar and Oolong just dug a hole in the dirt to watch the fights from.  
  
~~~Goku~~~  
  
Goku flew into the middle of King Cold and hit him with an explosion of energy, folding him up and sending him up into the air briefly before they both go to the ground, King Cold on the bottom. Goku then begun to hit KC (I'm going to call him KC to save some time) with such speed and ferocity that he didn't have an opportunity to mount a defense or even regain his balance. KC then realized that even with all his power ups, he was still the equivalent of a child to Goku. This sent a wave of fear through his entire body, but when he turned to flee, Goku snatched him by the tail and sent him to the ground. He then proceeded to beat KC senseless and the last thing he saw before everything went dark was Goku's fist coming at his nose.  
"Alright Goku!" Chi Chi yelled as Goku threw KC's unconscious body at her feet.  
"You can send him through the gate now" said Goku  
"I think I'll wait for the others, It shouldn't be too long until they are ready to go, you go help the X men" she answered  
"Ok" said Goku as he begun to fly off to help the X men. Chi Chi was about to turn her attention towards the other Saiyans, but then heard KC's moan. Without even a glance she brought the handle of her Pudao down on his head, sending him back to dreamland and leaving a large lump on his head.  
  
~~~Trunks~~~  
  
Trunks dodged a weak punch and begun a rain of merciless blows onto Cooler's entire body. Cooler was quickly realizing how much of a mistake he had made in his assessment of Trunk's power, but before he could even begin to flee, Trunks delivered a powerful blow to Cooler's head and then when he begun to fly towards the ground Trunks grabbed his tail and gave him a mighty swing sending him hurtling towards the ground at such velocity that the friction caused cuts to open up on his body. When he reached the ground his entire body was glowing and he pondered whether or not he should get up but his answer came as a fist to his face. Trunks then picked him up by his tail and sent him back up into the air and flew up above him and came down with his sword, slicing him up into dozens of pieces which fell in a neat pile by King Cold. Cooler's head reassembled and he begun to yell, but was quickly silenced by the handle of Chi Chi's pudao.  
"Good job Trunks, now go help the X men" said Chi Chi. Trunks nodded and then took off. 'such a nice young man' thought Chi Chi. (FYI, Cooler is already dead, thus the reason for his still being alive after being chopped to dozens of pieces)  
  
~~~Gohan~~~  
  
Gohan smirked as Jeice took a lunge at him and attempted to land a punch in his stomach. Gohan calmly dodged it and returned it with a lightning fast kick that sent him towards the ground, but Gohan wasn't done with him yet, he grabbed him by the hair and swung him around sending him flying at Recoome who had been trying to come up behind him, giving them both a one-way ticket to the ground. Burter looked on in a few moments of shock, but before he could aid his comrades, Gohan's fist was in his stomach, causing his insides to fold up like a paper crane, and then a folded hammer fist to the back of his head sent him to the ground. Guldo had been trying to come up behind Gohan and freeze time, but at seeing this he had frozen. Then Gohan turned his gaze towards Guldo and brought him back to reality, but before he could take a breath, his breath was being forced out of his lungs by the force of Gohan's fist in his stomach. Gohan then grabbed hold of Guldo's armor and flung him towards the ground. Gohan sent a ki blast after him and used it to hit all of the Ginyu Force. The GF rose into the air looking more than a little burnt around the edges.  
"Do you surrender or do I have to hit you again?" asked Gohan. In response, they all begun to charge up energy blasts. "Good, I was afraid you would give up" said Gohan and he powered up a bit, preparing to attack.  
  
~~~The X men~~~  
  
Jubilee and Rogue took this moment to look over to where Gohan was.  
"Oh my gosh, Gohan's in trouble, we have to help him" 'otherwise, I'll never have a chance to see if he's interested in me' thought Jubilee  
"Lets go" said Rogue, and just as they were about to take off they saw something interesting happen.  
  
~~~Gohan~~~  
  
Gohan then launched his attack. To an outside observer it would look like Gohan disappeared and that the Ginyu Force had been enveloped by a golden tornado but to the trained eye Gohan had begun to attack the Ginyu Force with such ferocity and speed that they could barely see him, let alone mount a defense or counter attack.  
  
~~~Rogue and Jubilee~~~  
  
All that Rogue or Jubilee could see was a golden tornado and all that they could hear was Gohan's blows and the grunts and screams of pain that they produced from the Ginyu Force . Then, one by one, the Ginyu Force began to fall from the tornado of energy.  
  
~~~Gohan~~~  
  
Gohan looked almost disappointed as Jeice fell from the sky. Jeice was the last of the Ginyu Force to remain standing and now Gohan thought he would be left with nothing to do. 'oh well' thought Gohan as he gathered them up and deposited them rather unceremoniously on the ground in front of Chi Chi 'I guess I couldn't expect the fight to last forever.  
"Good job honey, now go and help the X men" said Chi Chi. At this Gohan got an almost evil glint in his eye as he flew off to carry out her order.  
'That boy has been spending too much time training with Vegeta' thought Chi Chi. The Ginyu Force then begun to stir. Chi Chi then whipped around and took her pudao and pointed it at them like a gun and yelled "FREEZE" the Ginyu Force then curled up in fetal positions and screamed like little girls before passing out from fright. 'Gohan has definitely traumatized them if that can make them scream like little girls' thought Chi Chi, then she sniffed the air 'and make them mess in their pants'  
  
~~~Last but certainly not least Vegeta~~~  
  
Vegeta was having the time of his life wailing on Frieza like there's no tomorrow. Vegeta charged at Frieza, but just before making contact he disappeared. Frieza was looking around franticly and then froze in terror as he heard Vegeta's voice "Up here"  
'This is going to hurt' he thought as he looked up, but to his surprise Vegeta wasn't there. He was about to get frantic again when Vegeta's hand came into contact with the back of his neck, sending him careening into the ground. Vegeta then grabbed his tail and pulled on it, causing the opposing forces to pull it clean off. Frieza growled as he stood up on the ground. He then focused his energy and regenerated his tail. He sent a barrage of energy waves at Vegeta, which he simply dodged while coming closer to Frieza as he did, until he appeared right in front of Frieza and sent him flying once more. Vegeta smirked as he disappeared and reappeared above Frieza and used a kick to cut Frieza's trip short and send him to the ground. Vegeta then proceeded to wail on him again, until Frieza tried to escape, which is when Vegeta ripped his tail off again and proceeded to use it as a club and beat Frieza into the ground with it, literally. With each pound the crater Frieza was in got deeper, until Chi Chi decided Frieza had received enough punishment and pulled Vegeta off.  
"Vegeta, I know he did terrible things to you, but you can't kill him or make him any flatter." said Chi Chi  
"And what do you propose Chi Chi?"  
"The punishment for threatening the age of mankind is a fate worse than death in other world" said Chi Chi  
"Very well, send him back and let them deal with him" said Vegeta, looking not quite satisfied, but content to let him slide, this time 'and besides' thought Vegeta 'I can always visit him when I'm in the afterlife' thought Vegeta, as an evil smirk came to his face.  
"Now go help the X men and I will be there shortly" said Chi Chi. Vegeta thought about making a comeback about her not ordering him around, but decided against it since he was itching to deal out more destruction. Vegeta smirked slightly as he heard the impact of the end of Chi Chi's pudao make contact with Frieza's head as he flew away.  
"Now to send you all back where you belong" said Chi Chi as she deposited Frieza next to the other escapees.  
She begun to spin her pudao around above her head then out in front of her and then beside her as it started to glow. Energy seemed to gather around it as she moved it back above her head and then sliced the air in front of her. A small rip could then be seen as light poured out from it and then it got wider and wider as space itself seemed to expand. Then it seemed to form a small window through which King Yemma could be seen.  
"Your time is up, now be gone" she said as she slammed the handle of her pudao on the ground which seemed to start up a strong wind that sucked them through the window. The window then closed as time and space returned to how they should be.  
'That's that, now time to go help the others' she thought as she took off towards the others.  
  
BM: That's all done  
  
JJ: But what about the sentinels and Apocalypse  
  
Ron: Chi Chi was hot in this chapter, in more ways than one  
  
KP: RON!!!  
  
Ron: What, It's the truth  
  
KP: One, she's old enough to be your mother. Two, she's spoken for. And three, *Interrupted by fist colliding with Ron's head* she would most likely beat you up if she heard you talking like that  
  
CC: *Brushes hands together* That should teach you some manners  
  
Rufus: *does final rights*  
  
JJ: Grasshopper has little sense but big mouth  
  
Rufus: Uh huh, uh huh *bows*  
  
KP: Okay, the next chapter?  
  
BM: Will have a big brawl with the sentinels and possibly a little of the battle with Apocalypse, and maybe, just maybe, a some surprise guests  
  
KP: Sounds good, could I come back?  
  
JJ: I suppose, since we didn't really finish the melee, or we could have the reviewers vote.  
  
BM: sounds like a plan, so let us know, Chi Chi will be here no matter who comes, but should we bring in someone new, or one of our previous guests?  
  
JJ: Until then, ja ne 


	14. The big punch out

Z Warriors: The Secret Wars  
  
BM: Finally, chapter 14  
  
JJ: What took so long?  
  
BM: I was waiting for votes on who to have as a guest  
  
JJ: Did you get any?  
  
BM: No, but it could be a while before I have time to update again, so I'm going to post now  
  
JJ: It better not be too long before you update, I don't know how long I can survive  
  
BM: I'll try  
  
JJ: So who did you decide to have as a guest?  
  
BM: I decided to have Samurai Jack, Chi Chi, and Kim Possible and crew here today  
  
Ron: Why am I the and crew? Why can't it be Ron Stoppable and crew?  
  
JJ: Because the show is named after KP and without her there wouldn't be an "and crew"  
  
Rufus: Uh huh, yeah  
  
Ron: Who's side are you on anyways  
  
CC: Obviously, he's on the smart side  
  
KP: Can't we just get on to the disclaimer?  
  
JJ: Your wish is my command. Jack, why don't you do the disclaimer this time?  
  
SJ: It will be an honor  
  
Disclaimer: The great Musashisama will not own Dragonball Z, Marvel, Samurai Jack, or Kim Possible until I can return to my own time and make it so.  
  
Chapter 14 Work  
  
Chi Chi arrived at the battle scene to find Goku and the others with their hands full. Apparently, more sentinels had arrived and Apocalypse had taken off. Krillin and the others were in battle with the mutant brotherhood and another figure stood off to the side who she didn't recognize.  
He had white skin and dark blue hair. His eyes were black and he was clothed in a black suit with a collar that seemed to come up like on a cape Dracula would wear, only his cape was shredded. Upon seeing her show up he just gave an evil laugh and disappeared.  
'What a coward' she thought. Just then several sentinels came up to her.  
"You are under arrest under order of Lord Apocalypse. Resistance is futile. Surrender now." one of them said in a mechanical voice  
"As if" she said before laying into them. She aimed several careful thrusts with her pudao at them and the others she hit with well planted ki blasts. They stood idle for a few seconds before going to pieces. Just as she was about to take down a few more she was hit by a high pitched screech that nearly caused her ears to bleed. She turned to see the source of the noise and was confronted by the sight of another being she didn't recognize.  
She was tall with blond hair and wore a pink dress with slits nearly up to her hips. She held out her finger and the ear-piercing sound was emitted again. The Saiyans plus one were now writhing on the ground in pain and Chi Chi realized that she would most likely be the one to save them. Sure, the X men were there, but they had their hands full with sentinels. The other Z fighters were occupied as well.  
Bulma was able to take enough time from the battle to toss Chi Chi some highly advanced ear plugs before returning to battle. "I knew that those ear plugs I made for when Vegeta goes on one of his rants would come in handy at other times too.  
Goku managed to regain some of his sense and send a message from Chi Chi from Gohan. .:: Gohan says to cover your eyes because her power seems to attack your inner ear as well as outer, whatever that means::. He said before Vertigo let out another pulse and he was overwhelmed with pain again.  
Chi Chi took his advice and did what he said as well as putting in the earplugs Bulma gave her before locking on to Vertigo's ki. "Lets see how well you do against me" she yelled before charging at Vertigo.  
  
~~~Krillin~~~  
  
While all this was going on, Krillin had engaged in battle with Blob. Krillin's size had lulled the blob into a sense of security. Boy did Krillin get rid of that fast. The blob had made a mistake and now he was paying dearly for it. Krillin charged again and landed another kick right in the Blob's middle, folding him up like a tissue. He then proceeded to rain a barrage of kicks and punches, all landing directly in the center of the blob.  
'How is this little guy hurting me when he's hitting my stomach? He should just be bouncing off.' thought the blob just as Krillin landed a mighty blow to his solar plexus, sending him off to dreamland.  
"It's about time" said Krillin as the small earthquake from the impact of blob hitting the ground subsided "He lasted longer than I thought he would." He then flew off to help the others fight the sentinels.  
  
~~~Yamcha~~~  
  
Yamcha smirked as he dodged Toad's tongue. "Is that the best you've got?" he asked. In reply he was hit with a steaming, foul smelling, slimy, green ball of slime. It hit him square in the face. "Disgusting" he said as he landed on the ground and tried to get it off of him. He then aimed a cold and frightening glare at Toad "I hate slime!!!" he said as he powered up to levels he didn't know he had. Toad was shocked and more than a little scared at this development. Yamcha then powered up a small ball of white light. He then caused it to split into two and sent them both at Toad. Toad just laughed and jumped over them, until one came back at him. He jumped over it again but was grazed by the second one. He then looked at Yamcha, who seemed to be directing them and then back at the balls that were coming back at him. He then saw the look in Yamcha's eyes. It filled his head with memories of the time he had hit Storm with his slime. This was because it was the same look she had just before she sapped him. This made him real nervous and he decided to try and lose the ki blasts. He jumped up into a tree and then down to the ground then straight at Yamcha. Yamcha merely smirked and levitated out of his reach. Toad was not expecting this and fell flat on his face. This was more than enough time for the blasts to catch up to him and both collided with him. The explosion caught Krillin's attention and he looked to see a more than slightly singed toad and Yamcha pounding the daylights out of him while chanting a mantra. As he got closer he heard exactly what he was saying.  
"I hate slime, I hate slime, I hate slime."  
Krillin decided that if he didn't pull Yamcha off Toad would most likely end up with the Cold Family and the unfortunate delivery boys Vegeta had met. He flew up to Yamcha and pulled him off. Yamcha turned a menacing glare on Krillin before flying off to vent some anger on the sentinels, where he received sympathetic looks from Storm and Jean Grey.  
'I'm just glad he decided not to vent that anger on me' thought Krillin as he took off to rejoin the fight against the sentinels.  
  
~~~Tien~~~  
  
Tien stood with a slightly amused look on his face as Quicksilver attempted to disappear using his speed. Even without his third eyes he was able to keep track of him. He then saw him trying to cause a tornado, during which Tien kept his feet on the ground.  
'What is with this guy? I'm using some of my best tricks and he's acting bored. I'll show him' thought Quicksilver as he then turned and charged at Tien. Tien just stood his ground, causing Quicksilver to believe he couldn't see him. Was he ever wrong. Just before Quicksilver got in striking distance Tien extended his fist towards him, which connected with Quicksilver's jaw, causing a clothesline effect, putting Quicksilver flat on his back and out cold.  
'He shows promise' thought Tien, as he took to the air and landed next to Nightcrawler who gave him an approving look, before turning his attention back to the sentinels.  
  
~~~Chi Chi~~~  
  
Chi Chi simply stood looking bored as Vertigo launched another wave of sound. The Saiyans plus one (A/N: the plus one stands for Piccolo in case you were wondering) had fainted long ago, but Chi Chi still planned to end this quickly. Chi Chi finally decided that Vertigo was taking to long to get the point and brought the handle of her pudao into contact with Vertigo's jaw. Vertigo was not expecting this and thus was sent flying into a nearby tree and into the realm of unconsciousness.  
"That was rather boring, I can't believe it took her so long to realize that wasn't working" she said as she turned her attention to reviving the Saiyans plus one.  
  
~~~Piccolo~~~  
  
Piccolo flew up to Scarlet Witch.  
"I believe we have some unfinished business" he said  
"I thought for sure that with those big ears Vertigo had killed you" said Scarlet Witch  
"No, but she certainly did more than you possibly could" he said with a smirk as he watched the look on her face go from amusement to anger  
"I'll do more to you than your buddy over there did to that slime ball Toad" she said while gesturing to Yamcha  
"Bring it on" Piccolo yelled, taking up his ever-famous Piccolo stance  
SW (Scarlet Witch) launched an assault of lightning bolts which Piccolo dodged and flew up to her, sending the back of his hand to her jaw, sending her careening to the ground and into unconsciousness.  
"Like I said, more than you could ever do" said Piccolo  
  
~~~Enter Mystique~~~  
  
Chi Chi had just finished reviving Vegeta when she sensed a strange source of ki approaching her. She dodged just in time as a figured landed right where she would have been with an earth-shattering punch. She gasped when she saw who the figure was. It was her, then she laughed.  
"Well, Well. I've seen some interesting powers today, but none as interesting as this one." she said "What's your name? Copycat?"  
"I am Mystique." she said, changing to what Chi Chi guessed was her true form for just a moment, then returning to looking like her.  
It was a blue figure with orange hair. She wore a white sleeveless dress with the bottom having slits up to her thighs, allowing easy movement.  
"You may look like me, but your form has a weakness" said Chi Chi confidently  
"And what might that be? I'm you. By pointing out a weakness on me you have pointed one out on yourself." said Mystique just as confidently  
"Not quite, but you will find that out for yourself" said Chi Chi, before launching at Mystique head on.  
Chi Chi and Mystique seemed to be well matched at first. They went blow for blow, kick for kick, each blocking the techniques expertly and returning them full force. This went on for a while until Chi Chi picked up on Mystique's fighting style and then used the knowledge against her. Chi Chi launched a punch which Mystique blocked, just as Chi Chi had predicted. She then landed a kick right in Mystique's gut, doubling her over, and then sent her flying into a tree with a flying kick.  
"Weakness number one, you have a fighting style that is different from mine, and is also easy to pick up" said Chi Chi. Mystique just growled and launched herself at Chi Chi where they locked hands and went in to a contest of strength, which was not much of a contest. Soon, Chi Chi overpowered Mystique and sent her flying into the unfortunate tree again.  
"Weakness number two, you can copy some of my strength, but not all of it" said Chi Chi. Mystique just yelled and flew at Chi Chi again. Chi Chi was able to predict this though and punched her square in the jaw, sending her flying into the tree again which had finally had enough and fell over.  
"Weakness number three, the frustration of taking on new forms makes you easy to anger, which causes you to get sloppy and careless" said Chi Chi. The last thing Mystique heard before drifting into unconsciousness was Chi Chi's voice stating the fourth and final weakness. "Number four, the original is always better than the copy"  
  
~~~Mr. Sinister~~~  
  
Chi Chi had just finished dragging Mystique out of the middle of the battlefield when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and came face to face with the mysterious figure she had seen earlier.  
"Look who finally decided to show up" she said "Let me guess, clown man? Colosso clown?" she said with a smirk  
"Sinister" he said with a scowl "Mr. Sinister to you"  
"Mr. Sinister? I think Clown man is better" she said  
"You will pay for your insolence" he said  
"You know, that's funny, I think I remember Vertigo saying that too, and I think Mystique might have said that too" said Chi Chi. At this point Mr. Sinister looked around the battle field. He didn't see the Cold Family or the Ginyu Force anywhere, and Vertigo was laying unconscious next to Mystique who was in a similar state. There were pieces of sentinels lying everywhere and the brotherhood of evil mutants was laying in the same state as Mystique and Vertigo. Mr. S was suddenly a lot less comfortable. He didn't show it however.  
"They may have said it, but I mean it" he said, using every ounce of strength he possessed not to squeak mommy and go hide.  
"Really, do me a favor, when you get the chance, ask my husband Goku how many times guys with god complexes have meant what they said, but in the end wound up in worse conditions then the sentinels." she said before smirking at the look on his face and launching at him full force. She aimed a punch at his jaw which he caught, at which point in time she opened her hand and sent a ki blast into his head. She then landed a kick in his ribs and another kick in his chest. Once he stopped flying backwards, he looked around for Chi Chi, but couldn't find her anywhere. It was then that he became conscious of a weight on his shoulder and when he looked up he caught a foot in his face. He went careening backwards and landed on Chi Chi's foot and then was hit by a ki blast straight to his face. Once he recovered he decided to try a different approach. He aimed a plasma blast at Chi Chi, who was at the moment standing several feet away. He let it go, only to have it knocked aside like a toy by her hand. This made him too nervous not to show. She then placed her hands on her forehead and begun to charge a ki blast.  
"MA" Mr. S looked around for someone who could help  
"SEN" He looked back at Chi Chi and threw himself on his knees begging "Have mercy"  
"KO" he turned around and started to run  
"HA" He ran away from the blast as fast as he could and screamed in a little girl voice "Somebody help me!!!" He was then enveloped by the blast and all that was left of him was a smoldering pile of ashes and a pair of boots. He then regenerated, took one look at Chi Chi, wet himself, and fell over.  
Professor X had watched the entire battle from the hill top. 'Amazing' he thought.  
Master Roshi had also been watching and gave his Roshi Laugh  
Wolverine decided that the Z senshi had it more than covered after watching the exchange and decided to watch the show. He walked up to where Professor X was sitting and sat down. He took out a cigar and begun to smoke it. He then smiled his Wolverine Smile and said "Sweet"  
At that time, four new platoon of sentinels emerged from the ocean. Roshi observed this and also observed the rest of the sentinels who were still around. Before he could step in, a strong wind picked up and a large sphere of energy lowered to the ground. A tall man with silver hair and blue eyes emerged from the sphere. He was dressed in a red and purple suit. He carried a red helmet under his arm.  
"Magneto" said Professor X  
"I have come to deal with the sentinels" said Magneto, beginning to head towards the sentinels  
"No, this is a private fight" said Master Roshi, turning to walk towards the sentinels  
"What makes this private?" questioned Magneto  
"Let me enlighten you" said Professor X "You see those warriors down there? They have carried the weight of the battle. They defeated my X men in a fair fight and have also defeated the mutant brotherhood, and Sinister. All my X men have been doing is taking notes and mopping up."  
"Is this so?" asked magneto while raising an eyebrow  
"Watch and learn" said Wolverine while holding his cigar in two fingers  
  
~~~Battlefield~~~  
  
Roshi was walking towards the sentinels. He was dodging missiles, stray energy blasts, and debris while looking left and right for a good spot to begin his assault. As he passed, Toad begun to stir.  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down." said Roshi "Yamcha is still in the area." At this, toad shrieked like a little girl and clung to Master Roshi's leg.  
"Don't let him get me" said Toad looking left and right  
"Get off of me" said Roshi, bringing his walking stick down on Toad's head and sending him off to unconsciousness.  
  
~~~Yamcha~~~  
  
"Darn" said Yamcha, powering down the energy blast in his hand  
  
~~~Battlefield~~~  
  
The Titans then saw the new platoons of sentinels emerging.  
"Don't they ever quit?" whined Jubilee  
"Quiet girl, if you can't handle a few robots then go home" said Vegeta  
"It hasn't just been a few robots, it's been an army" she whined  
"I said quiet, honestly, my infant son whines less than you" he yelled  
"Humph" she said, but decided against arguing, not wanting to end up like the sentinels.  
As Roshi was walking along, Professor X contacted him via a mental link.  
.::Roshi, the source of the sentinels is a something called a master mold underneath the ocean. In order to stop the sentinels, you will need to destroy this::. He said  
Roshi merely nodded in Professor X's direction and then walked near where the Z fighters were.  
"Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha, Chi Chi, Punch, Bulma" he said "The source of the sentinels is beneath the ocean, in order to stop them from coming, you need to destroy it"  
"We know that, but how" said Cyclops  
"Leave that to us, you just hold off the sentinels" said Roshi  
"Okay" said Cyclops, looking unsure, but ready to trust them. Roshi nodded to Goku and they took the familiar Kamehameha pose.  
"KAMEHAMEHA" they shouted in unison, sending their blasts into the sea, parting to reveal the master mold. As soon as it was revealed, the others took their cue and fired their own blasts  
"Masenko ha"  
"Special beam cannon"  
"Kamehameha"  
"Big Bang Attack"  
"Do Don Ray"  
This was more than enough to finish the master mold. Then Roshi turned his attention to the sentinels, who weren't very occupied since the X men were all staring in shock at the parted sea and the ruins of the master mind.  
"Who does he think he is? Moses?" asked Shadowcat to no one in particular.  
"I don't know anymore" said Jean Grey  
"Kamehameha" said Roshi  
"KAMEHAMEHA" came from all those present who knew it, reducing the majority of the sentinels to slag, with wires sticking out here and there. The remaining sentinels were turned into a free for all blast zone as they were bombarded by missiles, plasma, and ki blasts.  
"That takes care of that" said Chi Chi  
"I guess it does" said Jubilee in a kind of daze  
"That just leaves" but Gohan never got to finish, as they were interrupted by a bright flash.  
"How dare you destroy my army, reduce my servants to quivering masses, and send my lackeys back to where I got them." said Apocalypse  
"It's not our fault that they were weak" said Vegeta  
"They just got what was coming to them" said Gohan  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME WITH SUCH INSOLENCE" he yelled  
"Guys, that's not such a good idea" said Jubilee, but she was ignored  
"You are a coward, you don't even fight your own battles" said Vegeta  
"Are you scared you'll lose?" challenged Gohan  
"I fear nothing" Apocalypse bellowed  
"Then bring it on" Gohan yelled, powering up in a burst of aura  
'Definitely too much time training with Vegeta' thought Chi Chi  
'What happened to Gohan, he's acting like Vegeta' thought Goku  
"You will regret those words" Apocalypse yelled  
Goku and Vegeta took the incentive and flew straight at Apocalypse. Apocalypse raised his hand and powered up a small blast, and then powered up to a higher level and caught them both by surprise as the blast increased in size just before it fired. Gohan, Chi Chi, and Bulma watched in horror as the blast knocked Goku and Vegeta into a nearby mountain, reducing it to a pile of rubble. Gohan was the first to recover and was enveloped by rage. He was enveloped in rage and lost control. In a burst of aura he surpassed super Saiyan, not enough to ascend, but enough for the time. Chi Chi came out of her daze of horror and all her horror, fear, and sadness turned to rage as she was swallowed by emotion. In a burst of white hot aura she ascended to levels beyond that of a regular human. Her power continued to rise until she surpassed eve Vegeta in strength, teetering on the edge of Goku's highest level. Her aura turned red and her hair broke out of the tie she had wrapped in an flew freely with her aura. This was the transformation to Super Chikyu-jin. Bulma's sorrow was transformed into rage as well and she suddenly begun to empty all of her silos of missiles into Apocalypse. Of course this didn't harm him but it threw him off balance long enough for Gohan and Chi Chi to launch their attack.  
Chi Chi reached Apocalypse first. She took out her pudao and begun to spin it around like she had when she had returned the Colds to otherworld. It begun to glow but not with celestial energy, with heat.  
"Foolish human, do you think you can face me!" he yelled, he then reached down to grab her but instead he lost fingers as her pudao struck, then she flew, yes flew, up into the air and struck him on the bridge of his nose, his jaw, and the back of his head with her pudao, opening cuts and raising bruises which made perfect targets for the missiles being fired by Bulma. Gohan was firing rapid ki blasts at the cuts and bruises when Chi Chi landed and begun her own assault of ki blasts. This was the scene that greeted Goku and Vegeta as they awoke. Vegeta could feel Bulma's anger and hear her shouting through their bond. Vegeta shuddered as he realized that even he hadn't had that much anger directed at him by Bulma and almost felt pity for Apocalypse. Almost. It was then that he begun to make sense of her shouting. .::Nobody hurts my man::. .::Woman I am not hurt::. .::I don't care, this bakayaro is going down, nobody attacks the Briefs::. Vegeta simply smirked at this and flew up next to her to begin his own assault. Goku felt all the rage from Chi Chi through their bond and was nearly lost. .::Chi Chi, I'm ok::. .::I'm not fighting for just you, I'm fighting for all of the people Apocalypse has hurt, and for my whole family::. Goku smiled and was filled with pride at this statement .::I'll join you::. And with that he begun his own assault on Apocalypse. By now, Apocalypse wasn't doing so well. He was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness when the ki blasts stopped. 'I knew the fools would run out of energy sooner or later' he thought, but then he heard their voices. All of their voices. Then he felt himself flying up into the air and he realized Gohan had thrown him high into the air. He begun falling to Earth again. He then saw bright lights on the ground below.  
"BIG BANG ATTACK"  
"KAMEHAMEHA"  
"MASENKO-HA"  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON"  
"DO DON RAY" The last thing Apocalypse saw was a bright flash as he was enveloped by the blasts and sent far into the reaches of space and unconsciousness.  
  
BM: Voila, chapter 14. How'd you like it?  
  
JJ: I loved it  
  
Ron, Rufus, and KP: *wave flags, clap, whistle, fireworks*  
  
SJ: It was most pleasing  
  
CC: I kicked butt  
  
BM: That you did  
  
JJ: Must not be much more to write now huh?  
  
BM: There should be one more chapter then an epilogue  
  
Ron: awwwwwwwww, I like the story, I don't want it to end  
  
BM: I know, but, all good things must come to an end  
  
JJ: Let us know what you think, we're dying to know  
  
BM: ciao, abayo, sayonara, nihao, ja ne, and all of that. 


	15. Departure

Z Warriors: The Secret Wars  
  
BM: And now, the final chapter that is considered a chapter, then the epilogue  
  
JJ: *cries* It is such a beautiful story  
  
CC: *cries* I know, I don't want it to end  
  
JJ and CC: *cry* waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
BM: Okay, that's interesting, do you still want to introduce the next guest?  
  
JJ: Of course, our guest today is, Master Roshi  
  
MR: Hello everyone *crickets*  
  
JJ: *holds up applause sign* *applause*  
  
MR: *bows* thank you, thank you  
  
CC: *tries to inch away*  
  
MR: And just where do you think you're going  
  
CC: None of your business  
  
MR: Just asking, oh and by the way, *holds up.interesting pictures* do you think you could help me decide what to do with these?  
  
CC: Pervert!!! *beats up Master Roshi*  
  
JJ: Dad, maybe we should do the disclaimer while Master Roshi can still talk  
  
BM: Good idea, you know the drill Roshi  
  
Disclaimer: *Master Roshi talking through full body cast* mmm mm mmmmm mmmm mmmm. Translation: Musa does not own Dragonball Z or Marvel.  
  
Chapter 15 Departure  
  
All the Z senshi were looking up into the sky as the last of the light from the ki blast dispersed into the atmosphere. They could still hear Apocalypse's screams playing through their minds. The X men just looked on in shock, feeling small and insignificant standing near these great warriors. Then, it hit them. The joy of a realization. It was over. They had won.  
Being able to read their expressions, Professor X decided to bring them back to reality. "It's only over for now, he will return"  
"We know that, but it's nice to know that we can finally take a break" said Puar, coming out of the hole her and Oolong had dug.  
"Speak for yourselves, we don't plan to take a break" said Cyclops "We have training to do, sure you were here this time, but who's going to save us next time?" the others nodded in agreement, acknowledging that they had been having the same thoughts.  
"I'm glad you've learned your lesson" spoke a voice they had come to recognize as that of Madam Web. "In order to battle opponents on the level of Apocalypse you need to prepare for them, you can't just amble on and expect to win, you need to train and be prepared"  
"She's right, you have to have everything in order, so that when the time comes, you can win" said Goku  
"Did you guys train for this?" asked Jubilee  
"No, but we are always training, and at the time we left we were in extra hard training to fight someone even more powerful than Apocalypse" said Gohan, causing several X men jaws to hit the ground.  
"M-more powerful than Apocalypse" Jubilee stuttered  
"That is difficult to imagine" said Storm  
"In our time, Apocalypse is pretty small in stature compared to some of the beings we have fought" said Yamcha  
"No wonder" said Rogue  
"I would continue to train if I were you, because they won't all be like Apocalypse, your enemies will continue to get more and more powerful" said Goku "That's why we are always training, because we know that the next enemy will be even more powerful than the last"  
"Spoken like a true warrior" said the voice of Odin  
"Odin?" asked Goku  
"Yes, the others are here as well, and it is nearly time for you to return to your own time" Odin replied  
"You need to return to the mansion, where the dimensional rift is" said Kaibito  
"Alright, lets get going" said Cyclops, and they piled in to the blackbird and the helicopter the X men had brought, and went on their way to the mansion.  
"You need to say your goodbyes before the rift closes" said Elder Kai  
"How much time do we have?" questioned Professor X  
"You have twenty-four hours" Kaibitto informed them "Use them wisely"  
"We will" said Professor X "Gohan, when you have time I would like to speak with you" he said  
"Okay" said Gohan  
"We will leave you to say your goodbyes now" said the Beyonder, and with that they were alone once again.  
The younger X men then noticed that they had returned and ran outside to greet them.  
"What happened, did we miss a good fight, we saw explosions" the questions all came at once.  
"Calm down guys, I'll tell ya what happened, just come on inside and I'll tell you" said Goku in his usual cheery manner. Everyone then returned to the mansion. Gohan decided that now would be the perfect time for his meeting with Professor X.  
"Hey Havoc, where is Professor X?" asked Gohan  
"Um, I think he went to his study" said Havoc  
"Thanks" said Gohan, and then he set out for Professor X's study. After Gohan had left the other students broke out in excited chatter.  
"I bet we're gonna' have a new classmate" said Cannonball  
"I hope so, he's a major stud" said Boom Boom  
"You've got that right" said Sunspot  
"Just remember that I saw him first" said Jubilee  
  
~~~Study~~~  
  
"Come in Gohan, have a seat" said Professor X  
"You wanted to talk to me?" he said/asked  
"Yes, I have some things to discuss with you" said Professor X  
Gohan sat down and gave Professor X a tentative look.  
"You are a talented young man and your parents have done well raising you" he began "If this was your time period, I would ask you to join and urge your parents to enroll you in my school. However, since it is not, you will have your own challenges and will have to face them without a unique shelter such as this." Gohan made mental notes of everything said, and continued to listen to every word as Professor X went on. They were continuing to discuss when they heard a familiar voice.  
"That is all very true Professor, however he will eventually be going to a school, but not a school like yours" said the voice of Madam Web  
"Have you been reading more minds?" he asked in a tone that hinted at frustration "That is becoming a dangerous habit, someone may realize you are probing and then you will be in trouble"  
"Nonsense, anyways, if you wish to avoid school Gohan, I advise you avoid speaking about it with either of your parents" said Madam Web  
"Um, thanks for the advice" said Gohan 'And I'll be sure to follow it' he thought  
"That's good to hear" said Madam web. Professor X only looked puzzled for a moment, and then said "Stop doing that" They then heard Madam Web's laughter as it slowly faded to nothing.  
"What an annoying habit" said Gohan "If that's all, I'd like to go train with my mother"  
"Of course, of course" said Professor X. As Gohan then left the office and continued down the hall he got lost in his thought. He was then brought back to reality as it felt like something ran into him. He looked down to see none other then Jubilee.  
"Oh, I'm sorry" said Gohan as he reached down to help her up. "I guess I should watch where I'm going" he said giving the Son Family Grin  
"No, it was my fault" she said, trying to hide the fact that her knees were turning to jelly. "I better go" she said and took off running  
'I can't believe one grin from that guy can turn my entire insides to jello' thought Jubilee as she continued on her way leaving a somewhat confused Gohan in her wake.  
'I wonder where she's off to in such a hurry' thought Gohan 'Oh well, I better get going if I'm going to get any training done' and with that he continued on his way at a somewhat slower pace than Jubilee.  
  
~~~Lounge room~~~  
  
"And that's what happened" Said Goku as he finished his story  
"Wow, I can't believe all that happened" said Boom Boom  
"Yeah, I bet it's a little exaggerated though" said Cannonball  
"I wanna' see it up close" said Sunspot  
"I do too" said Multiple, splitting into six in excitement  
"Well, lets play it safe" said Wolverine "Goku, why don't you get Gohan and Chi Chi and head towards the obstacle course, all you half pints head to the observation room"  
"Sure thing Wolverine" said Goku  
"Wait, we already saw what they can do in the danger room" said Cannonball "Why would we want to see the obstacle course"  
"Yeah" said Sunspot "I wanna' take them on" The others all nodded in agreement  
"I can't, I promised Vegeta that I would spar with him" said Goku, causing the X men to look down in disappointment "But I bet Chi Chi and Gohan would take you on" The X men all brightened up at this.  
"Where are they at?" asked Multiple, splitting into even more copies of himself  
"They should be in the backyard" said Goku after a bit of concentration. The X men all gave him a quick nod before taking off in search of Chi Chi and Gohan.  
  
~~~Outside~~~  
  
Chi Chi and Gohan finished going through another synchronized kata as the Z senshi minus Goku and Vegeta looked on in awe at their perfectly executed techniques.  
"No matter how many times I see that I think I'll still be amazed" said Yamcha "How do you get to move in unison like that?"  
"Practice" said Chi Chi simply, trying to fight the blush that threatened to creep onto her cheeks  
"Maybe we can learn that someday" said Cannonball, causing the Z senshi to look to where they were standing.  
"Maybe, with training" said Gohan  
"Speaking of training, we thought maybe you and your mother would spar with us" said Sunspot  
"It doesn't have to be all of us, since then we would outnumber you" said Boom Boom  
"We would, but I'm afraid one of you might get hurt" Said Chi Chi with a sincerely concerned look  
"We'll be fine, we can handle ourselves, but the question is, can you handle us?" said Multiple. (JJ: Oh boy, how naïve can they get?)  
"We can handle you just fine" said Gohan "but I really think it would be a waste of my time to fight you"  
'Definitely too much time with Vegeta' thought Chi Chi. The X men were getting desperate. They really wanted a sparring match, so Sunspot used the only method she could think of that would be a surefire way to get them into battle, or at least from what she had seen of them.  
"What's wrong, are you scared?" That did it, Chi Chi's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched as she sent a look that would have melted any of the Z senshi into puddles on the spot had it been sent their way. However, the young X men didn't know her well enough for it to have this effect yet. Gohan, seeing the look, decided he should try to get them away from here, for their own safety.  
"We're only scared for your safety" said Gohan  
"Really, well then that shouldn't be a problem since you're the one who's going to lose" said Boom Boom. Gohan was just about there, she could tell from the look that came to his eyes briefly.  
"I highly doubt that" he said  
"I don't, I think you're just scared you'll lose" said Shadowcat. That was it, Gohan snapped.  
"If you're so sure you'll win, then come on" he said taking a fighting stance, and Chi Chi soon after. This surprised the X men slightly, after all his passive behavior, but their surprise turned into glee as they finally got their spar. Chaotzu was not nearly as cheerful. Chaotzu had been watching the whole exchange and he could sense the anger from Gohan and Chi Chi steadily rising. At their current anger levels they were just bordering on exploding into rage. He decided he should warn the X men, but before he could, Gohan attacked.  
Gohan flew straight into the middle of the X men, taking down a few of them as he went. He was about to send his fist into the one he was on top of, when he split into three and two pulled Gohan off. Chi Chi was right on Gohan's heels and sent a flying kick straight into the two holding Gohan when a little shining ball fell at her feet and exploded. Chi Chi was quick to recover and saw that the source was none other than Boom Boom. She sent a small ki blast at Boom Boom and sent her flying. Gohan looked at the three Multiples and decided that he would need to even up the odds a bit, and in no time there were three Gohans ready to go. The first Gohan went after Multiple. Multiple was just getting over his shock at the split form when a fist drove into his jaw, shutting it and sending him into the air where he was caught by cannonball who was in the process of dodging energy blasts from Chi Chi. Gohan then turned his attention to the other Multiples. The other Gohans found Sunspot and Shadowcat. They first begun to chase after Shadowcat who simply phased through his punches and kicks. Gohan then tried energy blasts but she just dodged through those too. He decided that his approach wasn't working and so he decided to use a classic. He jumped back several feet and punched the air which caused a shockwave strong enough to send her flying through the air and into cannonball. The other Multiples had already been taken care of which left only Sunspot. Before Sunspot had a chance to move they were on top of her. They pounded her sufficiently into submission and piled her on top of the rest of the X men.  
"We warned you" said Chi Chi brushing her hands together "Now we'll get you some senzu beans, and maybe you'll learn to watch your mouths"  
"Always be sure to take time to gauge your opponents strength properly before jumping headlong into a fight" said Gohan.  
They both nodded to each other before turning to Bulma to see if she had Senzu beans. She gave them to them and then turned to the others.  
"It must be about time to begin packing up, lets go get ready" she said  
"Maybe time for you to start, somehow you always have enough luggage for us to each be loaded to the point where we can't see where we're going" said Yamcha "Even if you don't have anything with you when you leave"  
"Be quiet and get going" she said. Meanwhile, Chi Chi and Gohan finished giving out senzu beans and were just about to join the others when Sunspot stopped them.  
"Sorry about what we said, all we were looking for was an honest sparring match, we didn't mean to offend you" she said. Gohan just gave the famous Son Family Grin while Chi Chi gave them her famous Sweet and Cheerful Smile, leaving the X men wondering how people with such sweet natures could be so deadly.  
"That's ok, we were just worried that you would get hurt, but I guess we ended up hurting you anyway huh?" said Chi Chi  
"And it was a complete waste of training time to do so" said Gohan  
'Definitely need to train him myself when Goku's not around, instead of letting Vegeta' thought Chi Chi before smacking him upside the head  
"But I guess we can try again when you've trained more, if we meet again" he said while rubbing his now sore head  
"I'd like that" said Boom Boom  
"Well, we better go pack" said Chi Chi  
"Pack what?" asked Gohan  
"There's always something to pack when Bulma is around" said Chi Chi "Talk to you later"  
  
~~~The next day~~~  
  
"It was nice meeting you, we learned a lot from you" said Jean Grey  
"We learned a lot here too" said Gohan  
"You are true warriors, it was an honor fighting against and along side you" said Cyclops  
"I suppose it wasn't a complete waste of my time fighting you" said Vegeta  
"That's his way of saying that he thinks the same thing" said Bulma  
"I believe you have truly inspired my X men" said Professor X "and keep an eye on Gohan, he has true potential"  
"I'm glad that I'm not the only one who thinks so" said Master Roshi "He gets it from his mother and father"  
"I really had fun here, we'll come visit if we can" said Chi Chi "We'll have to ask the council if that's possible"  
"We'll see if we can come and see you too" said Jubilee  
"Farewell Z senshi, until we meet again" said Storm  
"Until we meet again" said Punch, and with that, they piled into their airship before being enveloped by a white light.  
  
~~~Watcher HQ~~~  
  
The Z senshi appeared in the Watcher's HQ looking slightly dazed, until they looked around and recognized their surroundings.  
"Hey, why are we back here?" asked Goku  
"Because you will need this to return to your time" said the Watcher, tossing them a capsule "It is a time machine large enough and advanced enough to accommodate all of you"  
"Wow, I'll have to study it" said Bulma  
"No, you will not, not yet" said the Watcher, Bulma frowned a bit, but nodded in agreement.  
"Ok, thanks guys" said Goku as he opened the capsule and revealed the machine. It was barely big enough for someone to sit on, let alone all of them to sit in.  
"Attach it to your airship, and you will be able to use it" said the Beyonder  
"Ok" said M. Trunks, grabbing the machine and attaching it  
"Here we go" said Bulma as she fired it up and in a flash they were in the time stream and on the way home. In a short time they found themselves in the cave of time.  
"What a weird place, but why are we here?" asked Goku  
"This is the check point" said Elder Kai, emerging from the wall  
"Okay, but how do we get home from here?" asked Bulma  
"We can do that" said Kaibitto, removing the time machine from the ship  
"Okay, see you in several years" said Elder Kai waving goodbye as they were enveloped in a white light and they were back in the air on the way to the tournament.  
"That was an adventure" said M. Trunks  
"Yeah, now I don't even feel like going to the tournament" said Krillin "It seems too dull"  
"I know what you mean, but we should still go" said Yamcha "After all, they ARE expecting us"  
"So it's settled, we're off to the tournament" said Bulma, they nodded in agreement as she turned up the speed and they blasted off towards the tournament.  
  
BM: That's all folks, on to the epilogue  
  
CC: I don't want it to end  
  
JJ: Don't worry, there's a surprise in the epilogue that should brighten your day  
  
CC: Really?  
  
BM: You better believe it  
  
CC: What is it?  
  
MR: mmm mmmm mmmmmmm mmm  
  
JJ: That's right, if we told you it wouldn't be a surprise  
  
CC: Humph  
  
BM: Well, if you want to know what the surprise is then read the epilogue to find out  
  
JJ: Also, let us know what you think  
  
BM: Until then, abayo, sayonara, ni hao, ja ne, and all of that 


	16. Epilogue

Z Warriors: The Secret Wars  
  
BM: Well, this is it, the epilogue  
  
JJ: The end of our first fic, yeah  
  
BM: I know, but we also have a couple of surprises in this one, like all of our special guests coming here  
  
KP: You got that right  
  
Ron: Booyah, we're back  
  
Rufus: Uh huh  
  
Kenshin: It is good to be back, that it is  
  
SJ: It is good to be back in M-Sama's fic  
  
KCC: It is an honor  
  
Uncle: *Thumps them all* You want M-Sama to finish his fic, yes, then be quiet so he can finish  
  
Jade: Go Uncle!  
  
JJ: *sweat drops* uhhhhhhh, I think we better let Jackie Chi Chi and Roshi do the disclaimer  
  
BM: You read my mind  
  
CC and MR: Okay!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the above characters or any of the characters that have been in the story are owned by M-Sama, except for punch  
  
Note: I probably should have mentioned that this is slightly AU, but not much though  
  
Epilogue  
  
Tournament Results:  
  
(A/N: Just so you know, Goku and Gohan have not been in Super Saiyan the whole time, also, the Saiyans have all agreed not to go Super Saiyan during the tournament) The Z senshi were all quite surprised to learn that there was to be two divisions, adult and youth. Gohan was slightly upset at this, but not discouraged from participation. He easily won the division, but not so easy as you might think. Chi Chi spotted one child who was quite a bit stronger than all the rest. Gohan noticed this too, and wondered who she was until a man with an outrageously large afro rushed out and took one look at him before yelling about his little girl losing to a scrawny little kid. Gohan then recognized him as Mr. Satan and realized that he must have just beaten Videl Satan.  
The adult division was quite a bit more surprising than the youth division. Everyone figured that in the end it would be Goku versus Vegeta, but instead the titanic battle was postponed until further notice by Chi Chi. By luck of the draw, Chi Chi ended up fighting against Vegeta. The final blow was struck when Vegeta charged at Chi Chi, intending on pushing her out of the ring, but instead meeting nothing but air and nearly falling out of the ring. He stopped himself just in time for Chi Chi to land on his back and put him on the ground, but stop herself from hitting the ground with his body. Needless to say the Z senshi was quite shocked. The fights continued much like this, until the final battle of Chi Chi against M. Trunks who had won by default when Goku ran out of energy as his meal wore off. It was a titanic battle, but in the end, Chi Chi emerged the victor.  
  
Post Tournament Good Guys:  
  
After their adventures with the X men, the Z senshi decided to go on about their lives almost as if their adventures had never happened.almost.  
  
Tien and Launch/Lunch decided to work together and get things so that Launch and Lunch could stand each other, then maybe they could merge together on their own.  
Yamcha is having sessions with a counselor to see exactly why he seems to have an irrational fear of slime.  
Vegeta and Bulma are working out together and are making a lot of progress in Bulma's training. Bulma is almost ready to start her weapons training. Trunks is nearly ready to begin his own training, which Vegeta has decided that he will allow Bulma to assist in.  
Gohan, and Chi Chi begun having training sessions everyday. Chi Chi may not be as strong as Gohan but she more than makes up for that with her knowledge of training techniques. According to Gohan, she is becoming quite the formidable opponent. Unfortunately, it would seem she won't have much time for training any more, as she has recently discovered that she is pregnant.  
Goku watched everything from otherworld, and was quite proud of the progress all of his friends were making.  
  
Post Adventure Bad Guys:  
  
No one knows exactly what happened to Apocalypse, but some say he is traveling through space, searching for the ultimate source of power.  
The Ginyu Force was never quite the same after their battle with Gohan, however, their ogre psychiatrists say they are making progress in their sessions.  
The Cold family has never quite recovered either. Cooler and King Cold have joined Frieza in the fear of sharp objects and whenever Anin comes to visit Yemma you can find them in a corner curled up in fetal positions mumbling about demon wives of Saiyans.  
  
~~~Back at the Cave of Time~~~  
  
The room of space with the history book was empty. You could hear a pin drop and see the comets shooting across the vast reaches of space. Then, without warning, it was filled with a green light, and when the light vanished a being stood in the middle of the room. Then, next to that figure, a door of multicolored lights burst open, and another figure stepped through.  
"Hello, old friend"  
  
BM: and that's the end  
  
JJ: You just can't resist those cliffhangers, even your epilogue has one  
  
BM: That's right, and if you want to know what happens next, read the sequel  
  
All: Yeah!!!!! A Sequel!!!!! *Fireworks, applause, explosions, music*  
  
BM: Thank you, Thank you  
  
MM: This is a most pleasing development  
  
YS: If ya'll don't invite me back, I'll blast ya  
  
BM: We wouldn't dream of not inviting any of you back  
  
JJ: So, until the sequel, ja ne  
  
BM: ni hao 


End file.
